Son visage
by une inconnue13
Summary: Alors... Un accident, un masque, des frites, de la musique, un sirop de fraise ? Un Jean en guimauve et des blagues nulles... Enfin, une histoire de romance qui commence par une tentative ratée de dramatique... Rien de bien original, mais j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! C'est un Jean Marco (le premier que j'écris), UA, avec peut-être un peu beaucoup d'OCC.
1. Introduction

Alors, alors… Cette introduction, personnellement, ne me plaît pas, mais j'ai beau réécrire, j'arrive pas à faire mieux x) Le dramatique, c'est pas mon truc… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite est largement mille fois mieux u_u Alors, qui devinera qui est la personne dont parle ce chapitre ? (Olala, c'est si difficile '-'). Hm… Oh, si, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et le monde dans lequel ils évolue non plus, je ne possède pas encore notre planète HAHAHAHA *toussetousse* bon ok… Désolé pour les fautes °^° et bonne lecture o/ Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma seule nourriture °^° *yeux de chat battu*

* * *

 **~ Introduction ~**

Il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Quelques secondes de conscience, avant le noir.

Quelques secondes à revoir ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

Ses premiers amis.

Ses premiers amours.

Sa première bière.

Ses débuts au lycée.

Ses parents.

Et sa première petite amie.

''Et dernière…'' se dit-il pendant ces quelques secondes.

Il repensa à tout ces moments passés ensembles, à son rire, ses petites attentions, son visage souriant, les projets qui ne seront jamais accomplis, toutes ces belles choses qu'ils ont pu faire… Et qu'ils auraient pu faire.

Ouais, il avait vu toute sa courte vie lui passer devant les yeux, et filer entre ses doigts.

Alors… comme dans les films, hein ?

Il le savait, c'était finit.

Une étincelle de rouge orangé flamboyante, brûlante, et le noir.

oOo*oOo*oOo

Il reprit conscience. Il avait l'impression d'être vide de tout. Vide de pensées. Vide d'énergie. Quasiment vide de vie. Son corps pesait lourd. Il sentait comme une intense brûlure sur tout le côté droit. Sa bouche pâteuse s'ouvrit sur un cri muet qui l'essouffla. Reprenant une grande inspiration douloureuse, il sentit l'odeur particulière flottant dans la pièce. Il était à l'hôpital. Ouvrir les yeux fut long, et douloureux. Il ne réussit pas à rouvrir entièrement son œil droit, et il lui semblait que sa vue de ce côté là était meilleure avant, mais peut-être était cette paupière au dessus de sa vision qui floutait sa vue ? Le plafond était blanc. Assez vite, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, des pas pressés, des ordres qu'il ne comprenait pas. On lui enlevait le masque qu'il avait sur le nez, et on lui injectait un produit quelconque qui calma assez vite la douloureuse sensation de brûlure.

Il avait été dans le coma un mois entier, mais il se sentait épuisé comme après avoir enchaîné une nuit blanche et une journée de cours avec sport et math. Cet comparaison le fit vaguement sourire, ce qui ressembla plus à une grimace, mais personne ne le vit, trop occupés à vérifier sur toutes leurs machines que tout allait bien. La fatigue le prit et, n'étant plus gêné par la douleur, il s'endormit.

oOo*oOo*oOo

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois sur le même plafond. Le bip à ses côté était régulier, et sa douleur était présente, mais pas autant que la première fois. C'était supportable.

Un visage en larme se plaça devant sa vision, souriant de soulagement. Sa mère. Il redressa difficilement sa tête, grimaçant pour mieux voir la pièce. Son regard se posa dans celui de son père, assit sur une chaise, les yeux encore rougit, mais visiblement soulagé, lui aussi.

La suite restait un peu floue dans sa mémoire. Il avait sourit, remarquant vite qu'il avait du mal à soulever ses lèvres sur le côté droit, comme son œil qui ne vouait toujours pas s'ouvrir entièrement, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention.

Ses parents lui expliquèrent qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture. Il se souvenait juste avoir pris un taxi. Apparemment, le chauffeur était mort sur le coup, le véhicule se serait retourné, et aurait vite prit feu. Les médecins vinrent prendre la suite du récit. D'un ton professionnel, ils lui expliquèrent qu'il avait été gravement brûlé au visage et au bras, que sa jambe avait pris un choc ainsi que l'arrière de sa tête. Résultat, il boiterait légèrement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, ne pouvant plus pratiquer un seul sport, garderait les marques de ses brûlures au visage et au bras ainsi que sur une partie de son torse, et avait une paralysie faciale du côté droit.

\- Vous avez eut beaucoup de chance de survivre.

Beaucoup de chance…

Son monde s'écroulait.

Sa petite amie n'était pas encore venue en visite, elle était en voyage il ne savait plus où avec ses parents, et personne n'avait pensé à la prévenir.

Un professionnel hypocrite se fit un plaisir de choisir entre la blanc ivoire et le blanc farine de maïs pour son demi masque qui recouvrirait toute sa brûlure, donc, la moitié de son visage et son nez. Ce fut le blanc ivoire qui fut utilisé. Et le masque fut (oui, encore fut ! Fufufu) fait à partir d'un moulage de son visage. Ses parents lui avaient achetés des paires de gants en tissu blanc et léger qui lui permettraient de cacher sa main.

Voilà. Selon les médecins, il était à nouveau présentable. Mais quand il fut près à sortir enfin de l'hôpital, habillé en tenue de ville, un col roulé blanc, un veste marron, un jean et des baskets, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'y voyait rien de "présentable". Il voyait quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de rendre son petit déjeuné, comme quand il avait vu l'état de son bras et de son visage pour la première fois.

Il ne s'y ferait sûrement jamais.

C'est à la sortie de l'hôpital que sa petite amie se jeta dans ses bras, souriante. Elle l'avait dévisagé pendant tout le trajet en voiture alors qu'elle racontait avec un plaisir mal dissimulé ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son voyage, pendant que lui, il s'était fait dévisagé par un accident qui aurait mieux fait de mettre fin à ses jours.

Pas une fois elle ne l'embrassa. Et plus le temps passait, plus son regard passait de la tendresse à la simple pitié, comme celle que l'on voit dans le regard des gens qui croisent un handicapé dans la rue. Ça lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir que quand il enlevait son masque, le soir, pour se brosser les dents.

Il avait également repris les cours. Ses amis avait le même regard que tous les autres. Et c'est inconsciemment que tous se mirent à l'aider pour un rien, par pure pitié.

Etait-il si pathétique ?

Ça le dégoûtait. Les autres le dégoûtait. Son corps le dégoûtait. La vie elle même le dégoûtait.

Mais elle continuait, semblant être la seule à ne pas se préoccuper de son air pathétique.

Il se sentait plus que mort à l'intérieur.

oOo*oOo*oOo

Ensuite, des gens se sont mis à le regarder de travers. Forcément, étant le nouveau centre de l'attention de tout un lycée, il devait attirer la jalousie.

La vengeance. Il l'a sentait venir. Ça ne le surpris même pas quand son masque tomba au sol alors qu'un élève riait dans son dos, en plein milieu du cours, un paire de ciseaux toujours en main.

Il avait peur des réactions des autres.

Mais la tête des gens qui le fixèrent passèrent de surpris à dégoûtés.

Il remit son masque comme il put et son regard se planta dans celui de sa petite amie qui avait un air horrifié et désolé à la fois.

Sur-exagérés comme réactions...

Il fit mine de rien. Mais il était triste...

Les gens se firent plus distant sous le sourire des jaloux qui avaient tout organisé. Sa petite amie aussi était encore plus distante. Elle a finit par lui dire avec un air désolé trop exagéré pour être vrai qu'elle avait trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait sourit, et avait dit que ce n'était pas grave.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine (si j'ai plein de reviews u^u) x) A bientôôôôt o/


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour les gens gens o/ Bon, j'ai oublié de le préciser la dernière fois alors… Je publierais un chapitre par semaine (normalement…) et j'ai presque finit d'écrire cette fiction… Elle dépasse les 13 000 mots ! Je suis fière de moi u_u

Public : *me jette des fleurs*

Ma graaaande modestie me tuera x) Bref. Voici donc le premier chapitre o/ Désolé pour les fautes, elles aiment se cacher è-é c'est vicieux ces petites bêtes là ! Bonne lecture !~

* * *

Réponses aux reviews (ou plutôt la review xP):

gigi dodo : Merchi °^° pour la suite, bah la voilà ^^ et pas grave pour les fautes o/

* * *

 **~ Chapitre 1 ~**

Jean était très en colère. Putain ! Pas qu'il ait eu une si grande envie de pisser, mais le mec qui restait dans les chiottes publiques pendant un quart d'heure, tout de même ! Un quart d'heure ! Il attendait là comme un con que ce type sorte des toilettes. Certes, il aurait pu partir et attendre d'arriver chez lui, après tout, ça ne pressait pas.

Mais Jean étant Jean avec le caractère qui allait avec, il préférait s'énerver tout seul devant la porte, ne remarquant pas les légers sanglots qui en venaient. Il finit par donner un coup de pied dans la porte.

\- Abruti ! Sort de là, y'en a qui attendent !

\- … Désolé…

Son visage se décrispa et passa à un regard surpris. Ce type pleurait ?

\- Heu, ça va pas ?

Non, il aurait du partir, pas poser cette question stupide. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Il allait pas bien aujourd'hui, il s'en foutait de ce type… non ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, juste quelques sanglots et le bruit d'un dos qui se laissait glisser contre la porte.

Il se sentait mal d'avoir crié sur quelqu'un dans une mauvaise passe.

\- Vous… avez besoin d'aide ?

\- Non… Personne ne peut m'aider.

Jean aurait voulu se frapper. Son cœur venait de se serrer à l'entente de la voix triste. Il était partagé entre l'idée de se casser avec un "tant-pis" désintéressé, les mains dans les poches, et discuter avec cet inconnu pour le rassurer.

\- Bon… heu… il se passe quoi pour finir dans des chiottes publics à pleurer ?

Génial, tu veux lui remonter le moral, c'est ça ? C'est bien, Jean, tu y est presque avec des phrases pareil...

\- … bah… pas grand-chose… en fait…

L'autre était assis, dos à la porte. Jean décida de s'installer de même mais de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Bon… J'ai le temps. Et paraît que ça fait du bien de parler un peu…

Il se serait claquer. Lui ? Aider quelqu'un ? Peut-être la glace du midi n'était pas passée… Ou alors les frites (si rare au self) contenaient un produit quelconque visant à rendre les élèves sympas pour les cours…

Il secoua la tête. Bon, arrête de penser des conneries, et concentre toi sur ce qu'il te raconte.

\- Je… me sens seul… et pathétique.

Jean haussa un sourcil. Pathétique ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en venait à pleurer dans des chiottes ?

\- Et… ma petite-amie ma quittée… Elle… en a trouve un autre… Un mieux…

Mieux ?

\- Tu l'aimais c'te fille ? T'as jamais même juste pensé à la tromper et t'as imaginé ta vie avec elle, pas vrai ?

\- Heu… ouais…

\- Bah, crois moi, y'a pas mieux comme petit-ami. Elle avait aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs…

\- Si…

\- Hm ?

\- Je… je suis horrible…

Jean n'avait rien à répondre. Pas qu'il approuvait, juste qu'il ne comprenait pas. En quoi ce type qui chialait dans les chiottes publique pour son ex avec sa voix si douce pouvait être horrible ?

\- Non… Je suis sûr que tu peux pas être si horrible que ça.

\- Tu m'as pas vu...

\- Un type avec une voix pareille ne peut être que mignon et super sympa ! Pas horrible !

Jean se maudit sur cinq génération. Vas-y ! Balance à un inconnu qui pleure dans les chiottes pour son ex que tu trouves sa voix super sexy ! Et puis d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu trouves une voix de mec super sexy ? Prendre en note : éviter les frites et la glace le midi au self…

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'autre soupira.

\- Non… Avant peut-être, mais plus maintenant…

\- C'est quoi le problème ? T'as un caractère de merde qui fait fuir les gens ? Non, parce que, moi, j'en ai un, et pourtant, j'ai des amis et des filles qui me regardent, parfois… et-

\- Non, c'est pas ça…

Jean soupira. N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de lui remonter le moral à ce type ? Il regarda sa montre, et sursauta en remarquant l'heure. Il sauta sur ses pieds et commença à partir avant de se rappeler soudainement qu'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il parlait.

\- Heu… Je dois y aller, mais… heu… enfin, s'tu veux parler, demain, je passe par là, même heure…

Et il parti sans attendre de réponse. Putain. Il venait de donner rendez-vous à ce type, là, non ? Y'a vraiment un truc avec les frites…

oOo*oOo*oOo

Marco avait était vraiment surpris que ce garçon lui parle comme ça et fasse tout pour le réconforter. Bizarrement, il avait le sourire quand il sortit des toilettes, bien cinq minutes après, pour être sur que l'autre était parti.

\- Demain, même heure… murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Oh que oui, il serait là.

Sa journée était comme toutes les autres. C'est avec soulagement qu'il était arrivé dans le petit parc proche de son lycée pour se cacher dans les toilettes. Il rit un instant. Il attendait quand même un inconnu enfermer dans des toilettes publiques. Il se réinstalla assit, dos à la porte, et attendit seulement une dizaine de minutes avant que quelqu'un approche.

\- T'es là ?

\- Oui.

Jean soupira de soulagement. Si ce type lui avait posé un lapin pour un rendez-vous dans un lieu pareil, il se serait privé tout seul de dessert en se traitant de triple-idiot.

\- Ça va mieux depuis hier ?

\- Bof…

\- Si tu veux raconter, te gêne pas…

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie que tu me regardes comme les autres…

\- En l'occurrence, je ne te regarde pas, tu sais ?

Jean fut surpris d'entendre un léger pouffement.

\- Ouais, je sais…

\- Bref, j'ai mon mp3. Tu veux écouter quoi ?

\- De la musique ?

Se fut à Jean de pouffer.

\- Ok, va pour de la musique, même si j'aurais préférer écouter les "deux heures de hennissement de chevaux" qui est juste merveilleux.

\- T'as ça dans ton mp3 ?

\- On est bien équipé ou on l'est pas.

Il entendit un nouveau pouffement. Il fit passer l'une des paires d'écouteurs sous la porte, celle-ci laissant un espace de dix centimètres entre elle et le sol. Ils mirent chacun les écouteurs et Jean mit la musique. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris que l'autre ne râle jamais de ses choix de musique, même quand ce fut le tour de _Rêve d'amour_ de Liszt qui se décida à pointer le bout de son nez au milieu des morceaux de rock. L'autre lui dit même qu'il aimait bien sa play-list.

Marco était bien, là, enfermé dans des toilettes, indirectement dos à un inconnu qui partageait avec lui ses goûts musicaux, assez particuliers, il fallait le dire. En fait, il y avait de tout. Les plus grand classiques de la variété française, en passant par Queen, les Beatles, quelques raps, des chansons aussi intellectuelles que le Gangnam Style ou encore des chansons du style "plus romantique, tu meurs". Il y avait des chansons en français, en anglais, en japonais, et même une en africain. Il aimait les commentaires de l'autre qui prenait un ton désintéressé, comme s'il ne savait pas comment une telle chanson avait pu finir dans son mp3.

Oui, Marco était bien. Il n'aurait échangé sa place avec personne, n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs, il aurait même voulu que cela continu encore longtemps.

Jean aussi aurait voulu que ça continu, mais il du se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, et lui promettant d'être là le lendemain.

* * *

Hummm… Que pensez-vous de leur rencontre ? Du complot sur les frites du self de Jean ? De sa play-list poubelle-à-musique ? Comment va bien pouvoir évoluer leur histoire ? Que ce passera-t-il quand l'escargot arrivera enfin au- …. Je me perd, là '-' Bref…. Une reviews ? C'est toujours mon pain quotidien… et j'ai la réputation d'un estomac sur patte è^é/

A bientôôôôt !


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey o/

Bon, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre court :/ Mais je n'ai pas écrit l'histoire par chapitre, mais en un gros bloc que je redécoupe au fur et à mesure, et je ne veux pas mettre ce qu'il se passe ensuite tout de suite xP Je sais que j'aurais pu ne faire que quelques chapitres, mais j'ai envie d'avoir pleins d'avoir au fur et à mesure, et j'aime faire durer le plaisir o/

Je remercie les gens gens qui ont reviewé, ça me fait très beaucoup plaisir :D Je répondrais plus tard par contre, là je publie, mais en vrai je suis creuvée x) désolé…

* * *

 **~ Chapitre 2 ~**

Ce matin, Jean avait le sourire.

Conny donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras de Bertolt.

\- C'est pas Jean ça, si ?

\- Bah… Il a du trouver une jolie fille, je vois pas d'autre explication.

Jean s'arrêta devant ses amis.

\- Salut !

\- C'est qui ? S'empressa de demander Conny.

\- C'est qui qui ? (C'est Gifi ! *toussetousse* walla walla…)

\- Une fille ?

\- Quelle fille ?

\- Celle qui te fait sourire !

Jean le regarda surpris. Une fille ? Non, il n'en avait pas fréquenté depuis des lustres, pas qu'il soit contre, mais voilà quoi… Et puis… s'il souriait, c'était juste à cause de son "ami des chiottes publiques". Ok, y'a mieux comme nom… En fait, il ne connaît même pas son nom… Faudrait penser à lui de-

\- Allô la Lune, ici la Terre (1), on demande Jean Krischtein ! Il est encore en vie ou il manque d'oxygène ?

Jean sursauta avant de lancer un regard noir à son ami.

\- Pff… Je pensais…

\- Toi ?! Penser ?! Fit-il faussement étonné.

\- Ouais, pas comme toi, abruti.

\- Oh… Je vois, c'est la fille, hein ?

\- Mais y'a pas de fille !

\- Alors c'est quoi.

\- Rien.

\- Donc, tu souris pour rien ?

\- Exactement, maintenant, fiche moi la paix.

\- Et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Aller ! Elle est comment ?

\- Mais y'a pas de-

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie. Soupirant de soulagement, il prit lâchement la fuite.

Il n'avait plus qu'à essayer d'éviter son ami tout le reste de la journée, ce qui n'est pas très facile quand on est dans la même classe, qu'on mange ensemble, qu'on passe les récrés ensembles, et qu'on fait un bout du trajet à pied ensemble.

Il soupira en passant la porte de la classe.

Ouais, cette journée s'annonçait vraiment pénible pour Jean.

oOo*oOo*oOo

Enfin, sa journée était terminée. Tout en marchant rapidement vers son but, il se dit que marcher avec entrain et empressement vers une simple porte était vraiment très étrange et que le peu de passant devait le prendre pour un idiot à parler tout seul assit contre une porte de chiottes. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il s'en foutait.

C'est sur la fin de sa réflexion, avec le même sourire que celui de ce matin qu'il s'assit contre la porte.

\- Salut !

\- Salut.

Il était là. Son sourire s'agrandit. Un jour, il se frapperait pour être si heureux d'une situation aussi ridicule. Un jour. Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui.

\- Toujours pas envie d'en parler ?

\- Je préfère pas.

\- Alors j'ai dix heures de Nyan cat en continue qui nous attendent sur mon mp3.

Il fit passer les écouteurs sous la porte, comme la veille.

\- Tu nous as prévu une longue soirée…

\- Il faut voir grand.

Marco sourit. Enfin, c'était une moitié de sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Et puis, de toute façon, personne ne le voyait là où il était, alors c'était bon. Il mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Jean mit comme promis le Nyan cat, mais, ayant sûrement pitié des oreilles et du cerveau du malheureux de l'autre côté de la porte, ou plus probablement pour son propre bien, changea au bout de deux minutes.

\- Unravel ?

\- Nomravel.

\- Nomravel ? Ça existe ?

\- Ouais.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

\- C'est original… T'en a d'autres des musiques de manga atrophiées ?

\- Hey ! C'est pas atrophié, c'est de l'art ! Répliqua Jean, faussement blessé.

Marco toussota.

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai que les versions d'origine après…

\- Oh…

\- Déçu ?

\- Je m'attendait à mieux, venant de toi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

\- Moi non plus.

\- Elle est bonne celle-là !

\- On raconte n'importe quoi.

\- C'est toi qui dit des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens.

\- Tu peux parler. Nomravel, non mais sérieux…

\- J'ai pire.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Jean chercha un petit moment avant de trouver quelque chose qu'il estimait suffisamment pire.

\- Voilà.

\- Pokemon ?!

\- Arrête, cette version est juste magique. Il me la fallait.

\- Ouais… Ça a plus de classe comme ça que la version originale.

\- Tu vois ?

\- Hm…

Un nouveau silence s'installa. (Noooon, je ne me répète pas *secoue la tête vivement*) Jean se mit à fredonner le refrain discrètement. Puis finalement, il chanta fortement :

\- Nous vivons, dans un monde Pokemon ! Chaque jour qui passe, est un défi à relever ! Nous vivons, dans un monde Pokemon ! Et pour gagner, je dois prouver, que personne ne peut m'égaler !

Marco le rejoint sur la fin du refrain, et ils finirent par éclater de rire sans vraiment avoir de raison.

Ce jour là, les passants prirent Jean pour un fou, un idiot, ou un emmerdeur, selon l'humeur et l'angle de vision.

* * *

(1) : Ceci est une pitite référence à ma fiction préférée de Jean Marco "Allo la Terre, ici la Lune", qui est juste géniale, et que je vous invite à la lire si c'est pas déjà fait x) Il y aura peut-être d'autres référence à cette fiction glissées par-ci par là, mais je vous laisserais cherché x)

Oui, il ne se passe pas grand-chose… Je publierais peut-être le prochain dans moins d'une semaine… si vous êtes sages x) Une pitite review ?

A bientôôôt~ o/


	4. Chapitre 3

_Après deux mois longs et périeux loin de ce merveilleux site qu'est , l'auteur pas vraiment voir pas très, voir pas du tout connue et aussi absolument pas douée (mais que vous lisez quand même, alors merci u_u) reviens, plus déterminée que jamais !_

Mouah : *arrive, emmêlé dans sa couette, des cernes sous les yeux, baillant et regardant à droite à gauche* hmmm… on est quel jour ? … *regarde sur son pc* OH MON DIEU P****** [inséré tout les jurons imaginables et surtout les inimaginables ici] C'EST DEJA BIENTOT LA RENTREE ?! … *allume son ordinateur* … on hiberne pas en hiver normalement ? *rebaille et boit un chocolat chaud* alors alors…

Bonjours ! Bonsoir ! Bon… -ne nuit ? Je suis enfin de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauv- merde, pas le bon disque è^é… bon, alors, cette intro est longue, nulle, je me la joue à la Antoine Daniel qui a pas publié de vidéo depuis six mois, mais ça râte, merci, je sais, sans commentaire… u_u 'fin si, laissez des commentaires, hein ^^'

Je pourrais me répandre en excuse tellement que je dégoulinerais jusqu'à vos pieds et que je m'évaporerais à cause de la chaleur écrasante (ou pas tant que ça en fait) de cet été où je vous ai cruellement laissés sans rien à lire sous les yeux… Mais…

J'ai pas envie ^^ surtout que j'ai aucune excuse ^^ j'assume ma flemmardite aigue qui est de plus en plus prononcée d'ailleurs ^^

Je vous envois donc ce troisième chapitre, en espérant penser et avoir le courage de voux poster le quatrième la semaine prochaine. Désolé pour l'attente quand même x)

Bonne lecture, cher lecteurs (pas plutôt lectrice ? .-. bah, 's'en fout -⁻) !

* * *

 **~ Chapitre 3 ~**

Ils étaient pour la quatrième fois dos à dos, séparés par "leur" porte, les écouteurs dans les oreilles.

\- Du Thomas Fersen ! Mais dit moi, jusqu'où s'étant ta merveilleuse culture musicale ? Demanda Marco.

\- Oh et bien, elle est grande ! Elle s'étant de l'hymne aux gays à la Macarena en passant par A l'entrada del temps clar, chanson troubadour datant du Moyen-Age, s'il-vous-plaît !

\- Hymne gay ?

Marco avait bloqué sur ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça l'intriguait. Il connaissait la Macarena, savait pertinemment à quoi ressemblait les chants du Moyen-Age pour en avoir bouffer pendant ses cours de musique la moitié de l'année de cinquième, mais un hymne gay ? Ça devait être fichtrement ridicule comme chanson !

\- Ouais, attends, je te fais écouter…

Il changea donc de musique. Marco écoutait. Bordel, il connaissait très bien cette chanson ! En quoi était-ce un hymne gay ?

\- We are the Champions ? Une chanson gay ?! N'importe quoi !

\- Et pourtant, c'est vrai !

\- Pas possible, on chante ça quand les bleu gagne un match de foot, pas quand deux mecs s'embrassent !

\- Fredy Mercury était gay, et il a écrit cette chanson comme un hymne gay ! Je te jure ! Même s'il le dit pas directement, en fait, quand il dit "nous sommes les champions", il parle de lui et des autres gay. Il faut vraiment que je refasse toute ta culture musicale !

\- Oh non ! Répliqua Marco avec des airs dramatiques. En plus d'être défiguré, je serais sourd !

Un blanc se fit entre eux. Marco se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire seulement quand Jean souffla d'une voix faible :

\- Défiguré ?

Marco ne savait pas quoi répondre, il pinça ses lèvres et regarda à droite et à gauche cherchant une quelconque aide ou issue. Il rit amèrement intérieurement. Il est dans des toilettes publiques et est adossé à la seule porte de sortie, rien ne peut l'aider dans cette situation !

Il baissa la tête, résigné. Il fallait bien qu'il lui raconte à un moment ou à un autre. Il retira ses écouteurs avant de commencer.

\- Heu… ouais… en fait c'est… heu… compliqué…

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jean sentit son cœur se serrer. Alors il était vraiment défiguré ? Mais, pour une fois, il retint le moindre commentaire, attendant que l'autre lui explique.

\- En fait… Tu vois, j'avais une petite vie modèle, j'étais… comment dire ? Le délégué de classe, celui en qui tout le monde place sa confiance, qui passe un peu pour un mec romantique… J'avais une petite amie, enfin, une vie parfaitement normale quoi… Et heu… Y'a un soir où… Où c'était à la sortie d'une soirée, personne ne pouvait me ramener, alors j'ai pris un taxi. Je suppose que… on est passé au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit… Le chauffeur… est mort sur le coup et… le véhicule c'est retourné… Il a pris feu… Je me souviens pas vraiment… Ça fait six mois déjà… Je suis resté quatre semaines dans le coma suite à l'accident… J'ai… été brûlé gravement du côté droit au bras, au torse et au visage et j'en garde les marque… Ma jambe a reçut un choc du niveau du genoux. Apparemment, j'ai été opéré, je boiterais à vie et je ne pourrais plus faire de sport, mon genoux étant trop fragilisé… Et… J'ai aussi eu un coup à la tête. Les médecins on parler d'une aire cérébrale qui contrôlerais les muscles du visage, ou un truc dans le genre… J'ai le côté droit du visage paralysé… Voilà…

Marco avait la gorge sèche, et le ventre retourné. Heureusement, s'il voulait vomir, il avait les toilettes juste sous son nez. Il faillit se frapper pour son humour merdique dans une telle situation.

Jean, lui, avait la bouche grande ouverte, peinant à assimiler les informations. Quand l'autre lui avait parler de "problèmes", il ne s'était jamais imaginé des choses pareil. Il fallait quelque chose pour… détendre l'atmosphère. Oui, c'est ça, une blague à deux balles.

\- Ça doit être chiant, surtout de plus pouvoir faire de sport !

C'est ça, enfonce le ! Bravo Jean, ton tact te tueras !

Marco grimaça.

\- C'est pas vraiment le pire…

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu t'enfermes dans des chiottes alors que tu as survécu à un accident mortel.

\- Parce que j'aurais sûrement préféré ne pas y survivre, c'est une bonne raison, non ?

\- Non.

Marco fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne sais rien, tu ne peux pas juger de si j'ai raison de m'enfermer ici ou pas.

\- Alors dit moi pourquoi tu es là à te morfondre d'être encore en vie !

\- … Après l'accident, ma mère est devenue étouffante, et mon père c'est éloigné de moi. Ma petite amie n'avait pas osé juste m'embrasser, et tenait ma main avec peine. Elle m'a quitter avec beaucoup trop d'excuses pour qu'elle les pense vraiment pour aller dans les bras d'un autre type beau comme un cœur ! Les gens sont tous les mêmes à mon égard depuis ce jour là. Ils ont pitié, et me surprotègent, ou sont dégoûtés et me laissent de côté. On me regarde comme tout ces atrophiés sortant de la première guerre mondiale. Mais je ne suis pas handicapé, ou alors pas suffisamment ! J'ai l'étiquette sur le front, mais c'est pas officiel. Juste les inconvénient de la chose, pas les avantages. Je suis à la limite, personne ne voudra de moi. Je pourrais même p-

\- Ta gueule !

Jean ne supportait pas ça. Il ne supportait pas que l'autre s'abaisse plus bas que terre à cause du simple regard des autres. Il avait bien fait avec, lui aussi ! Bon, c'était pas tout à fait la même chose… Mais quand même.

\- Ta gueule… T'as pas le droit de dire ça. Ne dis pas que plus personne voudras de toi c'est faux. Tes parents tiennent à toi, ta mère tout du moins. Et si tes amis ne sont plus avec toi, c'est qu'ils sont juste des triples idiots qui voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! Et ton ex, elle te mérite pas. Elle t'aimait juste parce que tu étais ce qui ressemblait à son "monsieur parfait" avec qui elle aurait voulu faire ses deux gosses et demi et crever main dans la main en même temps dans son lit, vieux et ridés après une vie remplis de clichés dégoulinant de guimauve industrielle !

\- Tu m'as pas vu…

\- Et alors ?! Tu m'as pas vu non plus ! Peut-être que je suis moche en plus d'être con ! En vrai, tu te serais jamais approché de moi. Si on est dans le même lycée, et bien tu doit te souvenir du con qui est arrivé du jour au lendemain les cheveux teinté en blond et un T-shirt rose fluo avec marqué "I'm gay !" dessus, en gros, avec supplément paillette ! Bah c'était moi ce con ! J'aurais pu juste le dire bien gentiment à mes amis proches et puis basta, mais j'ai eu l'idée la plus stupide de la galaxie pour avouer à tout le lycée que j'étais de l'autre bord ! Déjà que tout le monde me fuyait ! Maintenant, les garçons frôlent les murs quand je passe dans le couloir. Ils croient tous que je vais les contaminer ! Non, t'aurais jamais causé avec moi si tu m'avais vu… Jamais.

A sa plus grande surprise, alors qu'il était sur les nerfs et qu'il venait de raconter la chose la plus humiliante qu'il avait pu faire – et c'était pas la seule d'ailleurs – Marco éclata de rire.

\- Te marres pas, c'est pas drôle… J'ai eu la honte de ma vie…

\- Un T-shirt rose fluo à paillette ! Arrête, c'est ma couleur préférée !

Et Marco reprit son rire de plus belle, la larme à l'œil tellement il était pris dans son fou rire.

\- Te moques pas…

Marco se repris, se calmant un peu alors que Jean boudait de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oh, ça va… Donc, tu es blond ?

\- Non, brun, à l'origine.

\- Oui, donc, tu es un faux blond.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bah j'aurais aimé voir ça, tu sais… Il se passe pas des choses aussi drôle dans mon lycée.

\- Et bien moi, je suis content que tu n'ai pas vu ça.

\- Donc, t'es gay.

\- Ouais… Enfin, bi, plus exactement. Mais comme aucun garçon et aucune fille ne m'approche, mon orientation sexuelle n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Marco repartit dans un petit rire. Il n'avait rien de moqueur, et Jean se surpris à vouloir encore le faire rire quand il s'arrêta. Jean devait se l'avouer, il aimait son rire. Il allait vraiment se frapper. Demain, oui, il ferait ça demain…

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Tu aimes que les filles ?

Marco réfléchis. Aimait-il seulement les filles ?

\- Et bien… Je n'y ait pas vraiment réfléchis. Pour moi, c'est normal d'aimer une fille, alors je ne me suis pas vraiment demander si ça serait pareil avec un garçon… Attends, tu veux me draguer en fait !

Il avait pris un ton sur-exagéré qui fit rire Jean, qui rougit quand même un peu.

\- Non. Je ne drague pas, je me fais draguer. Les gens viennent me chercher, pas l'inverse.

\- Tu veux que je te séduise alors ? Rêve mon coco.

\- Pff, aucun respect !

Ils rire ensemble de leur petite connerie.

* * *

J'ai vraiment redécouvert ma fiction… enfin bon ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher un commentaire, ça me motive pour publier la suite au plus vite et écrire la fin x)

Bonne fin de soirée/après-midi/matinée/nuit (rayer la/les mention(s) inutile(s) ) o/


	5. Chapitre 4

Coucouuu ! Oui, je suis en retard, non, je ne m'excuse pas, et non je ne promet pas que la suite rrivera avant le mois prochain u_uu Mais j'ai commencé cette fiction, et je me dois de la finir u^uu Même si en relisant après autant de temps, j'avoue que j'ai envie de tout réécrire xD Au moins, cela vous assure une fin un peu mieux écrite que le début x) (enfin, j'espère o~oo) Bref, bonne lecture x)

* * *

 **~ Chapitre 4 ~**

Jean se frappa la tête pour la quarante deuxième fois contre le mur – il avait compter. Bordel, c'était pas possible ! Pourtant, l'évidence était là, il était en train de tomber bêtement amoureux d'un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Et il n'était même pas sûr que l'autre aime les hommes aussi ! Pour le coup, il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours à lui qu'arrivent ce genre de choses ?

Il s'effondra en arrière sur son lit, arrêtant là son tapage-de-tête-contre-le-mur-qui-en-à-marre-de-sa-vie-de-mur. Il gémit de désespoir, une main sur les yeux et une grimace déformant sa bouche. Il était vraiment dans le caca.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son "ami des chiottes". Il y pensait en cours, pendant les récréation – au lieu de discuter avec ses amis et de glisser quelques commentaires sur Eren, comme il en avait l'habitude avant – il en devenait même plus sympathique avec les autres ! Et Conny n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter avec ça en plus… Et il rêvait de lui aussi. Il imaginait tout ce à quoi il pourrait ressembler, encore plus depuis qu'il avait quelques infos – pas les meilleures – sur son visage. Il lui arrivait même d'essayer d'esquisser ce à quoi il pourrait ressembler dans la marge d'un cahier, et Dieu sait comme c'était pas ressemblant du tout, surtout que Jean et le dessin, ça fait des millions et quelques. Et il avait fait une liste de tout les prénoms des plus connus aux plus ridicules pour essayer de savoir, en vain, bien sûr, quel était son prénom.

Jean se trouvait triplement stupide et niais en plus de ça. D'habitude, quand il rêvait de celui ou celle qu'il aimait – ou du moins, qu'il pensait aimer – il faisait des rêves… pas très nets. Et là ! Là ! Il faisait des rêves de lui en train de faire un dîner romantique avec chandelles, roses et petits chocolats à son "ami des chiottes" le tout pour une demande niaise et dégoulinante. Il rêvait de ballades à deux, de Saint Valentins parfaites, de repas de famille catastrophiques, de petit bisous chastes le tout sans jamais une seule petite ridicule allusion.

Jean accentua sa grimace et prit un coussin pour hurler dedans. Il ressemblait à une fillette face à son premier amour de collège !

Trois coups à la porte le firent arrêter de crier dans son coussin.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

\- Tout va bien Jean ? Demanda sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte. On t'entend crier d'en bas…

Bon, le coussin, ça étouffait pas du tout les cris. A noter.

\- Non non, tout va bien...

\- Bon… Tu as fait tes devoirs au moins ? Il est tard et-

Jean n'écouta pas la suite et se précipita sur ses devoirs. Ses devoirs ! Il les avait complètement oubliés ! Il avait trois contrôles, des exos de maths et de français pour le lendemain. Il se frappa une fois de plus la paume de la main contre le front avant de commencer ses devoirs.

A minuit quatre, le tête dans son cahier de français, il dormait déjà. Il avait tout révisé, et avait fait ses exos de français… Le matin, en se réveillant, il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait oublier les maths.

Par contre, en cours, il le sentit passer quand Levy, son sympathique prof de maths maniaque du ménage et du rangement, lui a mit une heure de colle pour exercices non fait, bavardage en cours, rêvasserie, et pour avoir répondu à son professeur.

oOo*oOo*oOo

Marco sortit de cours rapidement aujourd'hui. Il voulait éviter trop de regards, et surtout, éviter d'arriver après… son ami aux toilettes. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande son nom… Enfin devant la porte, il abaissa la poignée et rentra dans les toilettes. C'était vraiment ridicule comme lieu de rencontre. Il ferma à clé et s'assit dos à la porte attendant l'autre. Il s'était dépêché, mais en réalité, ils avaient comparés leurs emplois du temps il y a quelques jours. Marco finissait tout les jours plus tôt que lui. Il allait attendre une bonne heure enfermé ici. Il sourit et sortit de son sac de cours qu'il avait posé à côté de lui de quoi faire ses devoirs en attendant.

Une fois fait, il regarda sa montre. L'autre ne devrait pas tarder. Il sourit.

Aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi, il avait déjà fait ses devoirs pour lundi, il avait donc le week-end de libre. Mais son sourire s'effaça. Est-ce que l'autre aurait le temps de venir le voir pendant le week-end ? Est-ce qu'il en aurait envie ? Et est-ce qu'il en aurait le temps ?

Quelques bruits de pas, quelqu'un qui se met dos à la porte.

\- Salut !

Il est là… Enfin.

\- 'lut.

\- Alors… On écoute quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Comme tu veux…

Jean démêla les écouteurs et passa une paire sous la porte, pour Marco, comme d'habitude. Il mit ses écouteurs et alors qu'il allait lancer la musique, il se souvint d'une chose.

\- Au fait ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu… heu… T'appelles comment ?

Marco sourit. Alors il n'était pas le seul à se demander comment s'appelait l'autre. En même temps… Enfin bref…

\- Marco.

\- Polo !

\- Hein ?

\- Bah, Marco Polo… non, laisse tomber, mes blagues sont nulles… Moi, c'est Jean.

\- Voie ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah, j'envoie !

Jean sourit. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait le coup…

\- Non, Kirschstein, Jean Kirschstein.

\- Et moi c'est pas Polo, c'est Bott.

\- Comme les chaussures ?

\- Comme les chaussures, mais sans le "e".

Jean lança la musique. Marco Bott. Il était amoureux de Marco Bott. Un grand sourire niais s'étala sur son visage. S'il s'était vu, il en aurait vomi des arc-en-ciel. Heureusement, il ne se voyait pas…

\- T'as des origines allemandes ?

Jean sortit de sa rêverie en sursautant.

\- Hein ?

\- Kirschstein, c'est allemand, non ?

\- Non, français… On vient de là où les gens sont déçus en arrivant, parce que y'a Pas-de-Calais…

\- Du Pas-de-Calais ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Reims ?

\- Pour le travail de mon père… Et toi, Bott, ça vient d'où ?

\- De Moselle. Mes grands parents qui sont là-bas.

\- Ok…

Le silence reprit ses droits, la musique remplissant leurs oreilles.

* * *

Un pitit commentaire accompagné d'u cookie ou d'une barre de chocolat ? °^°°


	6. Chapitre 5

Heya ! Ce chapitre est très court, mais je préfère découper l'histoire ainsi. Aussi, je promets d'essayer très beaucoup (car moi parler très beaucoup bien la france) de poster la suite rapidement. J'ai beaucoup tarder, faute d'inspiration, et prise par un tas d'autres problèmes, mais je remercie vivement tous ceux qui ont reviewés, car c'est grâce à ça que je m'y suis remise ! Je n'ai toujours pas finit d'écrire, mais je tiens à m'appliquer pour la suite è-é Elle est en grande partie déjà écrite, je n'aurais donc pas de problème, normalement, à poster de nouveaux chapitres ! Je répondrais aux reviews plus tard… peut-être, je sais pas en fait (excusez moi, j'ai déjà beaucoup de retard x-x). Bisous à tous, merci de lire, d'être patients, et bonne lecture~ !

 **~ Chapitre 5 ~**

Marco ferma les yeux en souriant. Il était vraiment bien ici. C'était le seul lieu où il avait sourit et rit depuis son accident.

\- Au fait… Jean…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

\- Bah… Pas grand-chose… Samedi après midi, on fait une sortie avec mes amis, sinon, rien… Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien… Je fais rien moi le week-end depuis… enfin, voilà quoi… et…

Il hésita. Jean le considérait-il lui aussi comme un ami ? … Ridicule, bien sûr que oui ! Sinon, pourquoi passerait-il ses soirées assit comme un idiot contre une porte de toilettes publiques ?

\- Et tu es mon seul ami… Donc… enfin…

\- Ouais, on pourrait se voir !

Jean était heureux de l'initiative de Marco. Se voir même les week-ends ! Quelle bonne idée ! Jean en ferait presque des bulles tellement il était aux anges… Il avait complètement omis le fait qu'il ne savait même pas à quoi pouvait ressembler son "amour", mais bon, son cerveau devait avoir fondu à un moment dans la soirée… Ou peut-être plus tôt dans la semaine…. Foutus frites ! On l'y reprendrait à en manger au self, tient !

Marco, lui, souriait également (oui, je sais, ils font que ça… ).

\- Et… heu… On se voit quand ?

\- Bah, demain, à quatorze heure on sera au terrain de basket du parc avec mes potes. Tu pourrais nous y rejoindre.

Le sourire de Marco se fana.

\- Je… Je peux pas faire de sport…

Et il ne voulait pas non plus que Jean le voit. Mais pour l'instant, il se contenterait de cette excuse.

\- T'inquiète, tu seras pas le seul à ne pas jouer. Eren a jouer les casse-cou la semaine dernière et a une attelle à la jambe et Christa déteste le basket.

Marco se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je… Non, je peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu me vois…

\- Hein ? Mais…

\- Non. Tu vas me regarder comme les autres après. Je ne veux pas.

Jean passa sa main sous la porte pour la poser sur celle de Marco qui était toute proche. Il fut surpris de rencontrer le tissu du gant. Marco, lui, sursauta à ce contact. Cela faisait longtemps que personne, à part sa mère surprotectrice, ne lui avait juste ne serait-ce que serrer la main.

\- Marco, je ne te regarderais pas comme tout ces imbéciles… Je m'en fiche de ce à quoi tu ressembles.

Marco retira soudainement sa main de celle de Jean, se reculant de la porte en secouant la tête, bien que l'autre ne le voit pas.

\- Non.

\- Marco. Ouvre cette porte.

\- Non.

\- Ouvre.

\- Non...

\- Mais ouvre bordel !

Jean s'était levait et criait. Marco secoua encore plus la tête.

\- Non, Jean, je veux pas.

\- Marco, ouvre tout de suite !

N'importe qui serait passer là aurez pu penser que Jean parlait à un gamin insolant et têtu. Mais après cinq minute à s'acharner sur la poignet de la porte pour que Marco ouvre, il donna un grand coup de pied dedans, récupéra ses affaires et parti sans un mot.

Il avait bien penser à attendre toute la nuit que Marco veuille bien pointer le bout de son nez, mais il n'avait ni la patience, ni le ventre qu'il fallait pour ça. Parce que, l'air de rien, il avait faim, lui.

C'est donc en râlant qu'il rentra chez lui de mauvaise humeur – chose qui était devenu si rare cette semaine – et se maudit ensuite la moitié de la nuit pour avoir fait passer son ventre avant Marco. Et l'autre moitié de la nuit ? Non, il n'a pas dormi, il s'est frapper la tête contre le mur pour être tomber amoureux de ce type qu'il ne connaissait même pas en à peine cinq jour et, en plus, qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et aussi pour avoir été aussi niais à l'idée même d'être tomber amoureux. Il allait passer son week-end à s'insulter de tout les noms pour être aussi ridicule, comme quand il avait découvert avec horreur qu'il était gay – ce qu'il avait finit par accepter rapidement, il avait suffit que Armin, qui avait, une fois de plus, tout compris, lui rende visite et lui explique que ce n'était pas dramatique.

Marco, de son côté était resté enfermé dans les toilettes. Il ne voulait pas sortir tout de suite, Jean l'attendait sûrement dehors. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre était si attaché au fait de le voir. Après tout, il en avait pleins d'autres des amis, il les lui citait à la pelle et passait apparemment de merveilleux week-ends avec eux. Sûr que, à peine aurait-il entre-vu son visage, qu'il partirait en courant rejoindre ses si chers amis pour faire des parties de baskets comme les gens tout à fait normaux qu'ils étaient. Lui, il n'avait pas juste une attelle à la jambe. Lui, il ne pourrait jamais refaire de sport. Il ne pourrait jamais être accepter. Et surtout, il le connaît à peine ! Ils ont juste passer cinq soirées à écouter de la musique ensemble. Pas de quoi dire qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils avaient une confiance absolue en l'autre, non, très loin de ça. Pour Jean, Il ne devait être qu'un ami de passage…


	7. Chapitre 6

Et oui, déjà le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture à vouuus~ (et n'oubliez pas de lire le précédent, je viens également de le poster...)

 **~ Chapitre 6 ~**

Jean marchait les mains dans les poches, grognant contre lui-même. Il savait pourtant ! Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'y aller !

Il avait finit par accepter sa condition d'amoureux transis à la fin du week-end, et avait râler le lundi pour avoir raté l'après-midi basket du samedi. Mais dès le lundi soir, il était retourné aux toilettes (je suis en train de relire… Et bordel, c'te phrase xDD Bref, je vous laisse…). Personne. Il avait attendu une bonne heure appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte, mais personne n'était venu. Et encore moins Marco. Il avait penser qu'il était arriver avant Marco, qui, en voyant quelqu'un appuyé là, n'avait pas osé approcher de peur que ce soit lui. Donc, sans se décourager, il revint le lendemain. Mais toujours pareil. Le mercredi, il était parti en râlant contre son cerveau tordu qui lui avait mis dans la tête cette horrible comptine gracieusement intitulée "Lundi Matin" et qui se faisait à présent une joie de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Maudit soit son grand répertoire musical, il se serait bien passer de certaines chansons…

Et donc, il râlait contre lui même alors qu'il allait encore une fois voir si Marco l'attendait. Il pensa mille fois que l'amour ne rendait pas aveugle, mais stupide. Après tout, il avait dix sur dix aux deux yeux… C'était vendredi. Marco n'avait pas pointer le bout de son nez de la semaine. Pourquoi le ferait-il aujourd'hui ? Il tapa de manière assez cliché dans un cailloux qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et qui avait juste eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Et enfin, il arriva devant la porte. Retenant sa respiration, l'espoir toujours là malgré avoir essayer de l'enfouir sous toutes ces heures où il avait attendu pour rien. Il toqua plus doucement qu'il l'avait prévu à la porte et demanda d'une voix moins assurée qu'il l'aurait voulu :

\- Tu es là ?

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand un petit "oui" lui répondit de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Finalement, il était heureux d'avoir traîner ses pieds jusqu'ici. C'est avec le sourire qu'il s'adossa à la porte comme il le faisait la semaine précédente. Le silence n'était pas si désagréable. C'est Marco qui le trancha au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas…

\- Je suis venu toute la semaine.

Marco grimaça. Toute la semaine ? L'autre l'avait tant attendu que ça ? Il fut pris de remord.

\- Désolé…

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser… J'ai été stupide de m'emporter comme ça.

Marco aurait voulu le contre-dire, mais il pensa avec son demi-sourire que, de toute façon, ça ne servait à rien, il avait raison. Il avait était stupide de s'emporter autant. Mais lui n'avait pas était mieux… Enfin bon. Ça, s'était avant. (*redresse ses lunettes avec un sourire commercial* … bon ok, je me casse… )

Jean repassa sa main sous la porte pour la poser sur celle de Marco qui sourit à ce contact.

\- J'ai pas mon mp3 aujourd'hui… Je l'ai oublié…

\- Pas grave, c'est bien aussi le silence comme musique.

\- Oui. Mais tais toi alors, je voudrais en profiter, chaque absence de note est une œuvre d'art…

Marco étouffa un rire.

\- D'accord…

Mais au bout d'à peine dix minutes, Jean rompit ce silence mélodieux, resserrant inconsciemment sa main sur celle de Marco en même temps.

\- En fait… Je voulais vraiment voir ton visage…

Il fut déçut quand Marco retira sa main de sous la sienne et quand il l'entendit se reculer de la porte. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du relancer ce sujet là… Il s'affaissa donc encore plus contre la porte, croisant les bras et se maudissant encore une fois mentalement. Décidément, ce Marco avait une mauvaise influence sur lui. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il s'était maudit et insulter lui-même plus de fois qu'il ne l'avait fait le reste de sa courte vie. Ainsi plonger dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le bruit caractéristique de quand on déverrouille la porte. Il n'en sorti que quand son dos ne s'appuya plus que sur du vide. Se sentant soudain entraîner vers l'arrière, il eut juste le temps de démêler ses bras, mais rien de plus et sa tête rencontra douloureusement le sol. Il avait fermer les yeux instinctivement et faisait une grimace pitoyable. Marco avait encore la poignée en main et regardait Jean, qui s'était étaler lamentablement à ses pieds, avec une bouille désolée.

\- Désolé…

C'est en entendant sa voix que Jean rouvrit brusquement les yeux qui se plantèrent directement dans ceux de Marco.

Jean n'avait pas à dire, la voix allait horriblement bien avec le visage. Sa bouille un peu ronde, d'adorables tâches de rousseurs, de magnifiques yeux noisettes, des cheveux bruns coupés courts. En suivant des yeux la ligne du menton, il maudit – oui, enfin autre chose que lui même – ce foutu masque blanc trop lisse qui cachait la moitié de ce visage si parfait. Tout à sa contemplation, Jean n'avait pas remarqué ni qu'il avait gardé la bouche ouverte sur un air tout à fait stupide, ni l'air gêner de Marco dont les joues prirent une légère teinte rosée alors que sa bouche se tordait en une moue adorable – du point de vue de Jean qui ne s'attarda pas sur les raison de cette expression.

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça.

Jean se réveilla enfin et détourna le regard. Il se sentait honteux de l'avoir ainsi détaillé, surtout vu la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Hm… Désolé…

Marco voulant l'aidait à se relever commença à lui tendre sa main droite, mais se ravisa pour lui tendre plutôt la gauche.

Jean saisit la main gantée et se releva, s'époussetant un peu avant de replanter son regard dans celui de Marco avec un air un peu gêné. Ils était là, debout l'un devant l'autre. Et maintenant ? Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque avec un sourire tout aussi nerveux.

\- Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas les toilettes mais je préférerais aller… heu… boire un verre ?

Il déglutit en observant le visage étonné de Marco. Bordel, il venait de lui donner rendez-vous ! Enfin, non, pas vraiment, ils étaient déjà là, ensemble. Enfin, pas ensemble ensemble ! Hein ! Juste, ensemble ! Alors qu'il allait se maudire une nouvelle fois pour sa stupidité – uniquement due à l'amour qu'il porte au jeune Marco Bott, pas pour une quelconque autre raison, hein – il vit le sourire de Marco.

Bordel, comment faisait-il pour sourire avec autant de… de… Waouh ! – rien avoir avec les crêpes au chocolat faites pour le goûter et emballé dans du plastique avec une girafe qui marche sur ses deux pattes pour mascotte dessus…

\- D'accord.

Jean allait fondre avant la fin de la soirée. Il se sentit pour la énième fois stupide quand il fit un sourire – qui devait être beaucoup moins "Waouh !" que celui d'en face – et récupéra maladroitement son sac qu'il avait laisser à côté de la porte.

Ils marchèrent donc en silence vers le café le plus proche qui devait encore être ouvert, après tout, il n'était pas si tard que ça.

Jean en profita pour glisser des coups d'œil discrets vers Marco, le détaillant encore. Celui-ci avait bien fait attention de se mettre à sa droite, lui laissant, pour son plus grand bonheur, toute la vue sur sa moitié de visage visible. Il détailla le reste du corps. Marco était indéniablement beau de son point de vue. Et malgré le fait qu'il boîte légèrement, il gardait une espèce de grâce naturelle, quelque chose de chaleureux qui se dégageait de lui. Jean trouvait cela apaisant. Marco avait un jean noir, un col roulé blanc cachant son cou et une veste marron. C'était simple, mais ça lui allait diablement bien. Il grimaça un peu en voyant les gants. Il aurait aimer voir ses mains. Pouvoir les serrer dans les siennes. Pouvoir sentir ses doigts car-… Oula ! Il commençait à divaguer…

\- Tu peux arrêter s'il te plaît.

\- Hein ?

\- Tes coups d'œil pas discrets… C'est gênant…

\- Hm… fut sa seule réponse.

Il détourna le regard, honteux de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.

Hey ! Alors, comme j'aime les reviews, voici des questions pour vous ! Oui, toi, là, qui pense pouvoir t'enfuir sans un mot è-é !

Questionnaire (répondre dans la petite case blanche, juste en dessous, merci) :

1 ) Qui, comme Jean, a déjà eu "Lundi matin, le roi, la reine et le p'tit prince, bla bla bla" dans la tête pendant toute une ****** de journée ? Parce que moi, oui, et c'était de la torture x~x (50 mots minimum)

2 ) Aimez-vous la musique silencieuse ? (30 mots minimum)

3 ) Que pensez-vous de leur rencontre ? (100 mots minimum)

4 ) Qui a déjà manger des crêpes "Waouh !" ? (50 mots minimum)

(désolé, le bac me monte à la tête… d'ailleurs, merde à tout ceux qui ont des épreuves en cette fin d'année ! Que ce soit le bac, le brevet, ou toute autre épreuve du supérieur ! o/ et vous n'êtes évidemment pas obligez de suivre le questionnaire, ni le nombre de mot indiqué, hein xD).


	8. Chapitre 7

**~ Chapitre 7 ~**

Ils arrivèrent au café le plus proche dans un silence un peu gênant du point de vue de Jean, et plutôt agréable pour Marco. Ils s'installèrent à la première table pour deux de la terrasse, face à face. Marco s'appuyait sur l'une de ses mains, regardant vers le café – qui était un restaurant d'ailleurs, vu le nombre de gens qui mangeaient déjà – attendant visiblement qu'un serveur s'intéresse à eux. Pendant ce temps, Jean s'appuya sur ses deux poings, détaillant une nouvelle fois Marco. Il avait vraiment tout pour plaire, et Jean ne doutait pas de son succès auprès des femmes. Plus il le regardait, plus il avait l'impression que le peu d'hétérosexualité qui restait en lui s'évaporait en agonisant.

\- T'as pas entendu un cri, ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Demanda Marco.

\- Si, le cri d'agonie du peu d'hétérosexualité que j'avais gardé en moi et qui se fait torturer par un apollon…

Il avait vraiment répondu sans réfléchir.

\- Je te parle d'un vrai cri.

Marco affichait un sourire mi amusé, mi moqueur. Il avait très bien compris.

\- Ah… fut la seule chose intelligible que Jean pu répondre avant de détourner le regard, gêné.

\- Jean !

Celui-ci grimaça en voyant un serveur pas si inconnu que ça arriver à sa table. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient tombés sur le seul café où il risquait de croiser un de ses amis ?

Connie, vêtu de sa tenu de serveur et muni d'un carnet et d'un stylo, arriva bien trop vite au goût de Jean à leur table.

Il jeta un regard à Jean, avec un grand sourire, puis se tourna vers Marco, et reposa enfin un regard complice sur Jean qui soupirait déjà.

\- La fille ?

\- Y'a pas de fille…

\- Bah, il suffisait de le dire que c'était un mec !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Jean soupira, encore.

\- Bon, alors, vous prenez quoi les amoureux ?

\- Connie ! C'est un ami !

\- Rhô… C'est bon ! Alors, vous prenez quoi ?

Marco n'hésita pas une seule seconde, visiblement pas gêné du tout par les remarques du serveur.

\- Un café.

Jean avait bizarrement envie d'un sirop de fraise. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'allait pas prendre ça ! Mais alors qu'il allait dire "la même chose", Connie disparu en disant qu'il s'occupait de tout.

\- Et moi ?

Il soupira une énième fois, priant intérieurement tout les dieux que Connie lui ramène un café, et pas un truc débile. Il se rappuya sur ses mains et se mit à fixer le vide, soudainement de moins bonne humeur qu'à l'arrivé, étrangement…

\- C'était un ami ?

Marco n'arrivait pas à cacher un certain amusement.

\- Un futur ex ami.

\- Et c'était quoi cette histoire de fille ?

\- Rien…

Marco insista du regard et Jean soupira.

\- Un seul foutu matin je suis arrivé en souriant, et ils se sont tous mis en tête que c'était à cause d'une fille…

\- Et ils ont pas pensé au garçon ?

\- Apparemment pas.

\- Tu en as beaucoup d'autres des futurs ex amis ?

\- Beaucoup trop à mon goût.

C'est à ce moment là que réapparu Connie avec un grand sourire, un café, et… un sirop de fraise.

"Je vais le tuer" fut la seule pensée de Jean, qui serra les dents, le fusillant d'un regard noir.

\- Voilà !

En plus, Connie avait eu la "bonne idée" de rajouter la paille rose en spirale, celle qu'ils ne mettaient que pour les enfants de moins de cinq ans – la preuve étant cette petite fille trois tables plus loin qui se régalait de la même boisson avec la même paille. Jean se retint de lui jeter le verre à la figure et à la place, il essayait, pour une fois, de contenir sa colère. Connie voyait presque des ondes noirs s'échapper de lui, et commença à partir mais se retourna vers Jean qui le fusillait déjà du regard, et ajouta avec un sourire innocent et un petit geste pour lui faire comprendre :

\- T'as pas oublié les… j'espère ?

\- CONNIE !

Ce dernier pris la poudre d'escampette alors que Marco fit semblant de s'intéresser à son café, se retenant de rire. Connie, ayant remarquer – ce qui n'est pas vraiment difficile à remarqué en même temps – son masque, a eu la gentillesse de lui apporter avec son café une paille. Il n'aimait pas, mais c'était quand même plus pratique. Et puis, la sienne était normale… Pas rose et en spirale…

Il sirotait donc son café en regardant du coin de l'œil Jean qui semblait en plein conflit intérieur.

Boire ou ne pas boire, telle est la question… Bon, ce sirop de fraise le nargue, mais s'il se laisse avoir, il aura l'air tout bonnement ridicule ! Face à Marco, c'est impensable ! Allez, Jean, tu ne vas pas le boire quand même ! … Rha, mais sinon, tu vas le payer pour rien !

Cédant donc à son envie de sirop de fraise, après un regard dédaigneux au verre, il prend la paille du bout des doigts pour la poser sur le rebord de la table, et boit son sirop d'un air tout à fait indifférent. On pouvait presque lire sur son visage "je suis obligé de boire cet immondice, pas ma faute, pas envie".

Marco trancha le silence qui s'était installé avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi j'aime bien ton futur ex ami. Connie, c'est ça ? S'ils sont tous comme ça, je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer !

\- T'as pas vu Eren, un vrai boulet ce type…

\- Il me tarde de voir ça…

Après un petit silence, Jean reprend d'un air un peu incertain.

\- Marco… Tu sais, en fait, on se voit tout les samedis après-midi comme la semaine dernière… Tu peux venir, si tu veux…

\- Bien sûr !

Jean ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le visage rayonnant de Marco. Bordel, comment pouvait-on laisser un tel homme à l'écart ? Comment son ex a-t-elle pu aller voir ailleurs ?

Marco, lui, était plus qu'heureux. Connie l'avait regardé avec amusement. C'est tout. Mais ça, à la limite, il s'en foutait. Jean. Jean le regardait différemment des autres. Et apparemment, il ne le laissait pas indifférent… Il espérait seulement que Jean ne tombe pas amoureux de lui. Pas que ça le gênerait, mais même si lui aussi l'aimait, ce serait impossible. La moitié de son visage est peut-être magnifique et digne d'un "apollon", apparemment, mais l'autre est à l'opposé. Tout son corps est marqué par la brûlure, et jamais personne ne voudrait aimer un corps comme le sien. S'il pouvait être beau aujourd'hui, c'est bien parce qu'il cachait ses blessures.

Finalement, la soirée se passa bien. Ils discutaient avec légèreté, rigolant de temps en temps sur des anecdotes ridicules. Marco taquina Jean à propos du sirop de fraise, lui arrachant le pourquoi du comment Connie lui avait apporté ça. Jean a donc du avoué que c'était son péché mignon, mais ne râla pas trop longtemps se laissant à admirer le rire de Marco, encore. Et il fut aussi très heureux de ne pas recroisé Connie, un autre serveur étant venu pour la note. C'est avec le sourire qu'ils se dirent "à demain" avant de se séparer, rentrant chacun chez eux.


	9. Chapitre 8

Je vous ai beaucoup fait attendre hein… Mais je me suis promis (et vous ai promis) de finir cette finction, donc je le ferais è-é/ Malheureusement, j'en suis arrivé à un moment où j'ai un blanc dans l'histoire, pas très long, où je ne sais pas quoi écrire, et ça me bloque depuis des mois et des mois… Résultat, j'en oublie de poster… Mais vos commentaires me donnent envie de continuer, je vous remercie tous pour ça, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu -

 **~ Chapitre 8 ~**

Jean tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, ce qui énervait… tout le monde. Marco ne se montrait toujours pas. Et il avait cinq minutes de retard ! Armin essayait de lui faire comprendre que, pour cinq minutes, c'était ridicule de se ronger les ongles comme ça. Mais Jean n'entendait que les commentaires acerbes d'Eren et ne s'arrêtait de tourner que pour lui répondre. Tous se demandaient comment ils faisaient pour ne pas encore s'être sautés dessus. Finalement, Conny qui était resté silencieux jusque là, fit une remarque qui sembla figer le temps.

\- C'est Marco la fille, c'pour ça qu'il s'inquiète autant.

Jean sortit enfin de sa stupeur, réveillant par la même occasion les autres.

\- Conny, c'est un ami, je te l'ai déjà dit…

\- Tu ne le regarde pas du tout comme un ami si tu veux mon avis…

\- Bah justement, j'en veux pas. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'attire pas, c'est juste un ami de plus, ok ?!

Conny acquiesça, visiblement pas convaincu du tout. Eren, lui, eut un sourire.

\- Et il aime les hommes, ton "ami" ?

\- Non, alors voilà, maintenant foutez moi la paix, y'a rien entre nous.

\- C'est triste… Un amour non réciproque…

Jean serra les dents. Eren n'avait pas tout à fait tord, et ça l'énerva encore plus.

\- C'est pas parce que je suis bi que je saute sur tout mes amis ! (une rimmmeuuuh ! … Quoi ? Bon ok… *s'en va*)

Eren fit une mine dégoûté.

\- Heureusement !

\- De toute façon, toi, tu peux parler.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- Le prof de math doit être sympa en retenu…

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, d'où tu sors un truc pareil ?!

\- Tout le monde est au courant…

\- Mais… Mais on a quasiment trente ans d'écart ! Vous êtes cinglés !

\- Et alors ? "L'amour n'a pas d'âge"… fit Conny, s'intégrant au dialogue avec un sourire clairement moqueur.

\- Et puis, je ne suis pas gay, moi !

Jean leva un sourcil en arborant un sourire en coin clairement moqueur. Il avait réussit à détourner le sujet. Ils débattirent longtemps sur le sujet d'un potentiel couple entre leur cher et tendre professeur de mathématiques et Eren qui était passé du rouge au plus blanc que blanc et du plus blanc que blanc au rouge tout au long de la discussion. Mais, manque de bol pour Jean, la discussion dévia et revint sur sa relation visiblement douteuse aux yeux de ses futurs ex amis entre lui et son ami – un vrai celui-là – des chiottes.

\- Arrête de nier, ça crève les yeux que tu aimes ton Marco ! Répliqua Conny alors que Jean niait tout en bloc.

\- On parle de moi ?

Tous se figèrent, et Jean sembla passer sous le filtre "noir et blanc", perdant ainsi toute ses couleurs et son visage se décomposant.

Marco était là, face à eux qui le dévisageaient, jaugeant plus les goûts de Jean en matière d'homme que par curiosité pour cette moitié de visage camouflée. Marco affichait un sourire timide et regardait tour à tour les paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient ouvertement.

\- Wah ! On dirait une moitié de Vendetta !

La remarque de Sasha rompit l'étrange silence qui s'était installé. Jean fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y ressemble pas du tout, Sasha.

Marco esquissa un demi-sourire maladroit, mal-à-l'aise. Il était arrivé alors que la discussion semblait agitée, et en entendant son nom, il avait décidé d'intervenir, mais il n'avait pas entendu le reste de la phrase de Conny. Jean toussota pour se ressaisir autant qu'il le pu et fit rapidement les présentations alors que Christa invita Marco à venir s'installer sur le banc de la table à pique-nique du parc où ils étaient installés entre elle et Eren. Il avança en boitillant, s'installant comme il pu, toujours aussi gêner du regard de tous qui s'ajoutait au silence pesant, pour lui.

\- Donc… heu… vous parliez de quoi ?

\- De rien du tout ! Intervint Jean bien trop rapidement ce qui fit sourire tout le monde d'un sourire moqueur, sauf Marco qui lui fit un sourire presque tendre, mais quand même un peu amusé, et Jean dû détourner le regard avant de virer au rouge. Conny ricana avant de demander quand est-ce qu'ils se faisaient cette partie de basket. Jean attrapa le ballon qui reposait sur la table, promettant de massacrer ses futurs adversaires. Assez vite, il ne resta que Eren, Marco et Christa assis sur le banc de façon a pouvoir regarder le groupe se décider pour les équipes. Marco s'étonna de la composition de celles-ci.

\- Seulement Armin, Mikasa et Conny ? Contre tout les autres ?

\- Mikasa est très forte au basket, d'habitude, Eren vient compléter leur équipe.

\- Ils vont se faire massacrés…

\- N'en soit pas si sûr ! Mikasa est la meilleure.

Eren paressait convaincu. Marco restait septique. Il admira donc bien vite la rapidité et l'agilité de la jeune femme qui esquivait tout les adversaires pour mettre des paniers spectaculaires. Au premier panier de l'équipe de Jean, un "BUUUT !" retentissant se fit entendre. Bertolt tapa l'arrière de la tête à Sasha.

\- On est pas au foot.

Sasha ne sembla pas affectée le moins du monde par la remarque et continua à sautiller joyeusement, ne lâchant toujours pas le sandwich qu'elle détenait depuis le début de l'après-midi et qui, au passage, l'empêchait de jouer correctement.

Eren rompit le silence entre les trois qui observaient alors que le match reprenait.

\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter Jean.

\- Il est gentil.

Eren faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Jean ? Gentil ?! Ce sont deux mots totalement et invariablement contradictoires.

Marco rit doucement face à la réaction du brun et se justifia.

\- Il a beau m'avoir dit avoir mauvais caractère, et bien qu'il s'emporte facilement, il faut l'avouer, il est plutôt gentil. Et puis, de ce qu'il m'a dit, tu n'es pas la personne la mieux placée pour juger de sa gentillesse, vu que votre relation se limite à du "foutage sur la gueule", dixit Jean.

\- Jean n'est pas gentil, pas avec nous en tout cas. Même avec Christa il ne l'est pas. Alors soit tu as une conception de la gentillesse étrange, soit l'état de Jean est pire qu'on le croyait.

\- Non, je te jure. Il m'a aider à surmonter une étape difficile de ma vie et a insisté pendant cinq minute pour payer mon café quand on est aller boire un verre hier. Il est vraiment gentil, et mignon aussi.

Eren faillit s'étrangler une nouvelle fois.

\- Oula ! Alors c'est encore pire que le pire ! Il a complètement basculé dans la dimension des bisounours ! Il doit être vraiment fou amoureux de toi.

\- Eren ! Christa lança un semblant de regard noir au concerné en fronçant les sourcils avec un air de reproche. Le visage de Marco s'était assombri.

Non, Jean ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

\- Il ne m'aime pas.

C'était incontestable, et le silence qui suivit fut comme l'acquiescement des deux autres.

Ils retournèrent leurs regards vers le match où Mikasa marquait encore un panier faisant rager l'équipe perdante. Ils les regardèrent jouer dans le silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Marco ne le rompe.

\- Il ne faut pas que Jean s'attache à moi…

Il l'avait dit plus pour lui-même en voyant Jean rater une passe qu'on lui faisait parce qu'il regardait Marco avec un grand sourire.

\- Parce que t'es pas gay ?

\- Eren !

Christa s'étaient retournée vers Eren, outrée par son manque évidant de tact en ce moment. Marco grimaça.

\- Non, c'est pas le problème… Même si je l'aimais aussi, ça ne marcherait pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

Marco tourna enfin le regard dans celui d'Eren avec un sourire amer. La réponse frappa Eren. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec son demi-masque.

\- Au fait, c'est pour quoi ton… hésitant à terminer sa phrase, il montre simplement son visage d'un doigt.

Marco grimaça une fois de plus et retourna son regard vers le terrain.

\- Un accident, y'a quatre mois. Une vilaine brûlure on va dire. C'est pour ça aussi que je boîte et que je peux plus faire de sport, et aussi que ma petite amie ma lâchée pour un autre qui, apparemment, est infiniment mieux.

\- Oh… Je la comprends pas alors…

\- Oui, tu as l'air vraiment mignon et sympathique. Je ne comprends pas non-plus pourquoi elle t'as quittée… ajouta Christa.

\- Elle était dégoûtée quand elle a vu mon visage. C'est tout. Elle osait à peine me tenir la main et se tenait toujours à ma gauche.

\- Pff… une chochotte.

\- Tu m'as pas vu, Eren.

\- Et Jean non-plus, c'est ça ? Si tu veux mon avis, montre lui _avant_ qu'il ne tombe amoureux, si c'est pas déjà fait. Autant être fixé tout de suite sur ce qu'il en pense.

\- Non… Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme elle m'a regardé.

\- C'est toi qui voit.

Finalement, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Marco et Jean avaient convenu de se retrouver dans un café les soirs de semaine, autre que celui où ils avaient croisé Conny.


	10. Chapitre 9

**~ Chapitre 9 ~**

Finalement, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Marco et Jean avaient convenu de se retrouver dans un café les soirs de semaine, autre que celui où ils avaient croisé Conny.

Oui, tout s'était bien passé.

Pourtant, Marco tomba sur son lit comme une crêpe en soupirant lourdement. Il repensait à sa discussion avec Eren et Christa.

Si Jean tombait amoureux de lui, il était dans la merde.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que s'était déjà le cas.

Depuis longtemps.

Trop, longtemps.

Et puis, il y avait aussi ses sentiments à lui.

Parce que, mine de rien, il savait, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, qu'il appréciait un peu trop Jean. Un peu beaucoup méga trop. Pas au point d'en être amoureux, non. Pas si rapidement. Après tout, il fallait du temps, selon lui, pour tomber amoureux. Mais Jean avait un certain charme, qui, il fallait bien l'avoué, ne le laissait pas vraiment indifférent.

Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres.

Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement attiré par les garçons… Non. Mais… Mais Jean avait un truc, qu'il ne saurait pas expliquer.

Marco savait que c'était mauvais signe, de penser encore et toujours à lui. Il savait que, s'il n'évitait plus d'écouter les battements de son cœur, il l'entendrait tambouriner quand son regard croise celui de Jean. Et puis, il avait beau les ignorer, ces foutus papillons s'étaient bel et bien logés dans son ventre, et ne semblaient pas près à en sortir. D'ailleurs, ils avaient la mauvaise manie de décider de se dégourdir les ailes quand Jean lui parlait.

En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, tout ça, ça remontait au moment où il avait ouvert la porte.

Dire que cette histoire de coup de foudre au premier regard échangé faisait partie de son top dix des situations guimauveuses à souhait qui ne se réalisent que dans les films ou les romans tellement romantiques qu'on s'attend à ce qu'ils coulent entre les doigts à peine la première page ouverte.

Et pourtant, voilà à quoi il en était réduit.

Il commençait même à se demander s'il n'était pas le simple protagoniste d'une histoire visant à le mettre inévitablement entre les bras de Jean...

.

.

.

Naaaaaaan, c'était tellement ridicule ! Ha ! Mais qui voudrait les voir ensemble de toute façon ? Non, vraiment, juste un début d'attirance qui le fait divaguer…

Hum, non, juste un début de rien du tout en fait.

Oui, mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Jean aussi se laissa tombé comme une crêpe sur son lit. Mais lui, il ne soupira pas de désespoir. Lui, il avait mal partout. Et surtout, un grand sourire niais collé aux lèvres qu'il avait essayé de retenir toute la journée. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir réussi cette mission par contre. Parce que, essayer, c'est bien. Réussir, c'est mieux. Et lui, il s'arrêtait malheureusement souvent à l'étape "essayer".

L'exemple même avec sa tentative de ne pas trop fixer Marco. Ou encore, de ne pas penser à lui en permanence. Ou encore, d'éviter de penser à lui en plein match, et donc de tourner la tête vers lui et de croiser son regard – comme par hasard – et donc de lui faire le fameux sourire niais et de se rater dans sa passe.

Sa journée est une suite d'échec dans ses mini-objectifs qu'il s'était fixés.

Pourtant, même si maintenant, tous sont sûr et certains qu'il est complètement raide dingue de Marco, même si Marco doit en être certain également, au passage, et même s'il n'a sûrement aucune chance avec lui, il sourit comme l'imbécile qu'il est.

Marco était accepté par ses amis, et ils semblaient tous bien s'entendre avec lui. Rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée.

Ni même toute la semaine qui allait suivre. Il était certain d'avoir le même sourire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant un long moment et avait d'ailleurs un peu peur pour ses zygomatiques.

Lundi matin, huit heure douze. Le sourire niais a déserté pour, sûrement, aller danser la Macarena sur l'une des plages de Miami au milieu des fruits d'une pub stupide pour un jus de fruit. C'était bien sur Miami qu'ils dansaient, non ? Oh, et puis, au pire, il s'en foutait. A peine deux minutes que les cours de la semaine avaient commencés, et Jean avait trouvé le moyen d'être collé un mercredi après-midi. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait encore malencontreusement oublié de faire ses exercices donnés par son si cher professeur de mathématiques pour cause de réflexionage (ui, ce mot existe… (ou pas...)) intensif concernant un certain beau brun en particulier. Trois fois rien.

Mais Jean ne s'était pas vraiment débarrassé de son sourire. Celui-ci avait écourter ses vacances pour venir le midi se recoller sur son visage sous le regard amusé de Conny.

\- On pense à Marco ?

\- Ta gueule.

Un regard noir qui surmonte un grand sourire est beaucoup moins intimidant. Jean devrait le noter quelque part.

\- Tu ne le nie pas, pour une fois…

\- Mouais…

\- Je me demande si Marco est au courant…

\- Non.

\- Pas sûr. Il parlait avec Eren et Christa. Et Eren n'est pas celui qui tient le mieux sa langue… Et puis même, suffit de te regarder. D'habitude, tu es beaucoup plus combatif pendant un match.

\- Il ne m'avait jamais vu jouer de toute façon… Il ne sait rien du tout, j'te dis.

\- Moui, si tu le dis, alors ce doit être la vérité absolue…

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule.

\- N'empêche, on lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est fou. On était tous déjà certains que t'étais gay a-

\- Bi.

\- Si tu veux. Et ça, avant que tu nous l'annonce si gracieusement. On devrait raconter ça à Marco, il rigolera bien…

\- Déjà fait.

\- Sérieux ? Dommage, j'aime bien la raconter celle-là…

\- Parce que tu l'as déjà racontée ?!

\- Ouaip. Ma famille est toujours avide d'anecdotes rigolotes dans ce genre là.

Dans un gémissement plaintif dramatisant la situation, Jean se reconcentra sur son assiette.

A la même heure, dans un autre lycée de la ville, Marco était en train de faire tourner son stylo entre ses doigts machinalement en regardant par la fenêtre sans écouter son dernier cours de la matinée.

Jean. Il allait le voir le soir même. Rien que d'y penser, les petits papillons – qui ne semblaient plus si petits que ça – s'agitaient à nouveau dans son ventre. Marco se dit que s'était la faim. Oui, il avait faim, il ne mangeait qu'à treize heure aujourd'hui…

Il soupira. Non, bien sûr que ce n'était pas la faim…

Le soir même, ils se faisaient face à la terrasse d'un petit café. Jean avait grimacé quand Marco avait commandé un café et un sirop de fraise.

C'était ridicule.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuter. Des cours. De musique. Évitant le sujet qu'aucun des deux ne se sentait près à aborder : leur relation.


	11. Chapitre 10

**~ Chapitre 10 ~**

\- Je t'aime.

Un long silence reçu cette déclaration. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, appréhendant sa réponse, triturant le pauvre bouquet de roses qu'il avait dans les mains. Il soupira, baissant son regard piteusement. Il avait honte. Tout ça pour se prendre un gros vent. Il avait tout préparé ! Le bouquet, la boîte de chocolat – que son vis-à-vis tenait entre ses mains, toujours sous le choc de la révélation – s'était même habillé d'un costard cravate et le tout le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et seul le silence répondait muettement à sa déclaration, annonçant clairement une réponse négative. Une profonde tristesse se lisait sur ses traits, et, hésitant, il fit un pas léger en arrière, près à s'enfuir à toutes jambes quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou lui faisant redresser la tête sous la surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la situation que deux lèvres se collèrent aux siennes. Le bouquet tomba au sol au côté de la boîte de chocolat qui avait suivit le même chemin précédemment. Tant pis pour les roses et les chocolats…

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime… Depuis si longtemps ! J'ai eu si peur de te le dire, si peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ! Annonça-t-elle rapidement avant de tirer l'homme à sa suite, ramassant dans la foulée le bouquet et la boîte pour refermer la porte.

L'écran passa au noir, une douce musique passa, et le générique commença à défiler.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai regardé cette chose jusqu'au bout !

\- C'était ça, ou les séries pour ados prépubères.

\- C'est fou ce qu'y'a absolument rien à la télé…

\- Hm… marmonna Marco en se redressant un peu dans le canapé où lui et Jean s'étaient affalés deux heures plus tôt.

\- On se fait un film , un vrai ? Demanda Jean.

\- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, on est en vacances, on peut enfin se coucher tard.

Jean avait invité Marco chez lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas là de la soirée, et il avait proposé à ses amis de venir également, mais ils avaient tous refusés de venir, prétextant des choses ou d'autres, bizarrement, juste après qu'il leur eut dit que Marco serait présent. Il soupçonnait Connie – qu'il avait appelé en premier – d'avoir fait passer le mot aux autres pour le laisser seul avec Marco. Ils s'étaient donc installés dans le salon, et comme Jean n'était pas un roi de la cuisine, voulait éviter de faire des pâtes, et trouvait que ça la foutrait mal de donner les restes de la veille à Marco, ils commandèrent des pizzas. Marco n'avait pas touché à la sienne et Jean voulu lui faire remarquer mais compris ensuite qu'il était trop gêné de devoir retirer son masque pour manger. Il prétexta donc de devoir absolument prendre une douche pour s'éclipser et laisser Marco manger. Celui-ci lui en fut reconnaissant, bien que gêné de la situation.

Ils s'étaient ensuite installés devant la télévision, ne voyant rien d'autre qu'ils puissent faire – Jean se fit d'ailleurs violence pour ne pas se coller à Marco – et Jean, justement, zappa sur toutes les chaînes. Et il y en avait un paquet. Après avoir fait deux fois le tour et avoir soupiré lourdement, Marco s'était emparé de la télécommande et avait mit ce "film à l'eau de rose pour femme cinquantenaire en manque d'amour", dixit Jean. Ils avaient commenté tout le long du film et rigolé des tentatives ratées du pauvre malheureux. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs surpris à apprécier le film – dans les limites du raisonnable, évidemment.

Jean proposa à Marco de choisir le film et il le mit. Ils se réinstallèrent, mais Marco s'affala plus dans le canapé cette fois-ci, étendant ces jambes vers Jean.

Celui-ci essaya de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu, mais il avait terriblement envie de faire de même, pour que leurs jambes se croisent et qu-

\- Il faut lancer le film, Jean.

Gêné, il prit la télécommande sous le regard amusé de Marco.

Une fois le film finit, Jean se tourna vers Marco pour lui demander s'il voulait aller dormir, mais celui-ci s'était visiblement déjà assoupi. Jean resta un moment à le détailler en train de dormir. Il était presque mignon comme ça… Il n'avait absolument pas envie de le réveiller, et le laisser dormir dans le canapé serait une mauvaise idée… Il pourrait… profiter de son sommeil pour retirer son masque et enfin voir son visage ? Non ! Non. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. À effacer. Sinon… Il pourrait le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Oui. Et comme il n'a pas d'autre lit… C'est l'excuse parfaite pour dormir avec lui, non ?

Décidé, Jean se leva et, délicatement, il passa un bras sous les genoux de Marco, et un autre dans son dos pour le soulever et le coller contre lui. Il soupira légèrement en remarquant que celui-ci dormait toujours. Il amorça un premier pas vers sa chambre, prévoyant de marcher lentement à pas de velours et il s'imaginait déjà dormir avec Marco. Mais un frisson remonta le long de son dos et ses joues rosirent quand Marco ouvrit un œil pour le fixer avec amusement.

\- Tu aurais pu me réveiller.

Jean ouvrit la bouche, mais resta un instant silencieux, cherchant une justification autre que "Bah, je voulais absolument te porter pour dormir avec toi, tu sais, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose pour femme cinquantenaire en manque d'amour…". Ouais. Ça le faisait pas trop.

\- Bah, je voulais pas te réveiller, et je pouvais pas non plus te laisser dormir dans le canapé, parce que, demain, t'aurais eu hyper mal au dos, je le sais, moi-même j'ai déjà dormi dedans et le lendemain j'avais super mal partout et je-

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, Jean crétin.

Jean le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi pas jambon tant que t'y es ?

Marco fit un grand sourire.

\- Je préfère j'envoie, j'enregistre, ou j'emménage.

\- …

\- J'enracine ?

\- Ouais. Au moins, ça, c'est un auteur connu.

Et Jean garda Marco dans ses bras, décidant de le porter quand même jusqu'à sa chambre. Après tout, l'autre n'avait pas vraiment l'air contre…

Il le déposa sur son lit puis prit un air gêné.

\- Heu… T'as cas dormir là, et moi je prends le canapé… J'ai pas d'autres lit et je peux pas squatter la chambre de mes parents, car ils rentrent vers le milieu de la nuit…

\- Ou sinon, comme tu as un lit deux places, tu dors ici. Ce serait idiot d'avoir super mal partout demain…

\- Mouais…

Jean regarda un peu sa chambre, gêné. Il avait essayé de la ranger. Essayé. Mais comme toujours, essayer, c'est bien, réussir, c'est mieux. Il grimaça et se dirigea vers son armoire d'où il sortit deux pyjamas en lançant un à Marco.

\- Je… vais me changer dans la salle de bain…

Et Marco le vit disparaître derrière la porte. Il sourit et se mit en pyjama rapidement, gardant tout de même le gant à sa main droite et son col roulé au lieu du haut de pyjama. Il s'installa dans le lit côté mur juste avant que Jean ne revienne et éteigne la lumière avant de s'installer dans son lit à son tour.

\- … Bonne nuit.

\- Hm… Toi aussi.

Et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Je veux savoir ! Qui s'est fait avoir par le tout début ? XD (j'espère qu'il y en a, c'était un peu le but quand même… x') )


	12. Chapitre 11

Bon, je vous mets la suite maintenant o/ J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, j'en profite (et j'ai quasiment la fin en tête, plus qu'à détailler et écrire...). Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre il restera par contre... Je vous remercie de suivre, de commenter, de lire (tout simplement), parce que ceux qui arrivent à ce chapitre, c'est qu'ils apprécient, hein ? xD Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, je me fait de la pub en avance (sûrement très en avance d'ailleurs) mais j'ai commencé et déjà bien avancé une fiction Johnlock (si vous ne connaissez pas la série Sherlock, et que vous aimez bien le personnage de Sherlock Holmes, allez voaaaaar !)... Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment ;) Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **~ Chapitre 11 ~**

Un rayon de soleil passa à travers les rideaux, se faufilant dans la chambre, éclairant les quelques poussières volantes de la pièce, et se posa finalement sur le visage d'un endormi. Endormi qui émit un grognement et tenta de se retourner.

Jean ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt et de grogner à nouveau à cause de ce foutu rayon de soleil. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas se retourner pour terminer sa nuit allongé sur le ventre et empêtré dans ses draps comme d'habitude ?! Il sentait le poids inhabituel sur son torse et fit un effort surhumain pour rouvrir les yeux et pencher la tête vers… Une touffe de cheveux brun qui avait l'air terriblement doux au touché, et qui brillaient légèrement sous le fameux rayon de soleil.

\- Hn ? Fut son premier "mot" de la journée.

Il fixa encore ces cheveux le temps que les neurones se connectent entre eux. Le réveil est toujours difficile… Puis il détourna le regard et rougit violemment en comprenant.

Marco avait passé la soirée chez lui.

Ils s'étaient endormis chacun d'un côté du lit.

Mais apparemment, il était bien plus confortable que le matelas.

Il hésita entre réveiller Marco, essayer de sortir du lit sans le réveiller, ou rester là à attendre qu'il veuille bien bouger.

Il se décida à attendre.

Mais au bout de cinq minutes – qui lui parurent des heures interminables – il changea d'avis. Il sortit ses bras de sous la couette et prit Marco par les épaules pour essayer de le soulever légèrement, et le plus doucement possible, de manière à pouvoir sortir du lit sans le réveiller. Au bout d'un long moment de torture à s'arrêter en manquant de faire une crise cardiaque toutes les deux secondes, car il avait l'impression que Marco se réveillait, il finit par ne plus être sous Marco, mais à côté. Bien plus pratique pour sortir du lit. Il se posa deux minutes, soupirant de soulagement, et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Ses parents ne devaient pas encore s'être réveillés… Ou alors il était excessivement tard et ils étaient déjà partis travailler.

Il tourna la tête vers son réveil.

Il était excessivement tard et ils étaient déjà partis travailler.

En voyant l'heure, le ventre de Jean se manifesta bruyamment. Celui-ci râla un moment mais se leva finalement.

Sauf qu'il n'y a pas que Marco qui peut l'empêcher de sortir du lit. Il y a aussi le lit, qui semblait d'ailleurs ne pas vouloir le lâcher – c'est gourmand et possessif ces bêtes-là…

En grand bruit de chute, avec le bruit de la lampe de chevet – quelle idée d'essayer de se retenir à ça – et en prime un son entre le gémissement et le grognement de douleur et d'énervement, Jean s'écrasa au sol, les pieds toujours coincés bien au chaud dans les draps.

Et c'est ainsi que Marco trouva Jean alors qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, se redressant dans le lit en position assise.

\- Jean ?

Celui-ci se redressa sur ses coudes et se tourna comme il put vers Marco. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Marco se réveillait lentement, clignant plusieurs fois ses yeux à demi ouverts, les cheveux en bataille et une marque de pli du T-shirt de Jean sur la joue. Jean, justement, le trouvait magnifique. En plus, le rayon de soleil embellissait le tableau. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant si c'était parce que Marco était aussi beau qu'il l'aimait, ou si c'était parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il le trouvait aussi beau… Il secoua légèrement la tête et entrepris de se dégager des draps en évitant le regard amusé de Marco.

Une fois debout, il enleva les poussières imaginaires traînant sur ses manches, la tête haute, tentant vainement de garder bonne figure. Marco leva les yeux au ciel, ramenant la couverture sur le lit et la replaçant correctement. Jean l'observa ensuite se passer une main dans les cheveux les ébouriffant un peu plus, bailler, et s'étirer comme un chat, avant de sortir du lit avec un air déterminé à bien commencer la journée.

Jean était comme en mode pause. Il regardait, ou plutôt admirait Marco sans bouger. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son ventre le rappelle à l'ordre. Il détourna le regard, priant mentalement pour qu'on ne le vît pas rougir. Il pria si fort qu'il se mit aussi à prier que Marco ne soit pas télépathe. Sait-on jamais. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il lise dans ses pensées… Étranges. Rien que de penser ça, cela lui fit penser à toutes les choses bizarres qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Marco sache. Ouais, non, Marco n'est pas télépathe, sinon il aurait déjà fuit en courant hors de la maison.

Jean, rassuré par cette conclusion mentale, retourna vivement la tête vers Marco, plantant son regard dans le sien, et demanda, un sourire au coin des lèvres et mains sur les hanches :

\- Un p'tit déj ?

Marco lui rendit son sourire.

\- Et comment.

La suite de leur journée se passa relativement bien selon Marco. Il avait juste encore un tout petit peu de mal avec les contacts physiques que Jean lui infligeait – il ne semblait pourtant pas si tactile avec ses autres amis…

Pour Jean, la journée fut plutôt relativement mauvaise. Il enchaîna gaffe sur gaffe, renversant son café sur son t-shirt, fracassant un bol par terre, s'acharnant sur la mauvaise télécommande quand ils se plantèrent devant la télévision, fit la pire plouf de tout les temps pour choisir quel jeu vidéo ils allaient pouvoir faire, trébuchant à cause du rebord traître d'un tapis et retombant – évidemment – sur Marco… enfin bon. Catastrophique, quoi.

Mais la journée n'a été que relativement mauvaise.

Car quand Marco avait dû partir, il lui avait fait un sourire éblouissant en lui disant un truc du genre : "c'était génial, faudra se refaire ça un de ces quatre ! Encore merci, on s'appelle."

Jean était à présent dans le canapé, affalé, et souriant bêtement. Refaire ça. Marco voulait refaire ça. Et en plus, ils avaient enfin échangé leurs numéros de portables. Jean revérifia rapidement son téléphone, comme pour être sur de ne pas avoir rêvé, puis fit une mini danse de la victoire – tout à fait ridicule – toujours allongé dans le canapé. Puis il retomba en déprime en remarquant à quel point il ressemblait à une fillette face à son premier amour. Pathétique.


	13. Chapitre 12

**~ Chapitre 12 ~**

Marco regarda une dernière fois Jean, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il n'avait pas encore tourné le dos et fermé la porte, mais se disant finalement que c'était bien. Oui, il était bien là, à faire son demi sourire et à regarder son ami. Quand enfin la porte se ferma, il ferma les yeux un instant, avant de se retourner et de partir en direction de chez lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme ça, aussi léger. Il avait envie de courir dans les rues comme un gamin, de sentir l'air fouetter son visage, emmêler ses cheveux. Il voulait courir à en avoir mal aux jambes. Mais il se retint, ayant toujours peur du regard des autres.

À la place, il leva le nez vers le ciel, les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de sa veste. L'air était plus frais que la veille, et plus lourd. Ça sentait la pluie et le goudron était assombri par la pluie encore récente. Le ciel était toujours rempli de nuages. Il allait encore pleuvoir. Peut-être même y aurait-il de l'orage ? Marco ferma les yeux en souriant. Il rêvait de passer sa soirée devant un film, la pluie battant contre les fenêtres, une tasse entre les mains, et enroulé dans une couverture. Ce genre de moments lui rappelaient les soirées films qu'ils se faisaient, lui et ses parents, avant l'accident. Ils s'emmitouflaient dans des couvertures, et s'installaient les uns contre les autres dans le canapé du salon avec une tasse de thé ou de chocolat chaud.

Il pressa le pas sur les derniers mètres, la bruine légère s'intensifiant peu à peu. Quand il referma la porte de chez lui, la pluie frappait déjà les fenêtres violemment.

Il souffla un peu, se laissant prendre par le bien être de rentrer chez soi. C'est la voix de sa mère qui le ramena à l'instant présent. Elle arriva dans l'entrée, un sourire comme il en voyait peu sur son doux visage.

\- Bonsoir mon chéri. Alors, cette journée ?

Il eut un petit sourire, et lui répondit un "génial" dans un souffle, comme encore perdu entre sa journée passée chez Jean et ici.

Le regard de sa mère se fit plus tendre. Il remarqua que cela faisait bien longtemps que sa mère ne lui avait pas sourit et regardé ainsi. Depuis un moment, elle semblait plus inquiète, soucieuse.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et contre toute attente, le pris dans ses bras.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies des amis à nouveau…

Marco hocha simplement la tête, lui rendant presque timidement son étreinte. Voilà bien longtemps également quelle ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras. Mais plutôt que d'avoir l'impression qu'elle le prenait encore pour un gamin, cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle avait été presque distante avec lui, et s'était bon de voir qu'elle était toujours là pour lui, comme une vraie mère.

Après une longue minute d'étreinte, sa mère se recula finalement, et porta les mains à son visage, lui retirant son demi-masque.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin ici.

Il fut tenté de la contre dire, mais son regard et son sourire l'en dissuadèrent. C'était perturbant tous ces changements. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Sa mère était ainsi. Elle réfléchissait longuement avant de prendre des décisions, mais quand elle décidait que quelque chose devait changer, alors ça changeait. Et visiblement, elle avait décidé qu'elle s'était trop éloignée de son fils unique.

Elle commença alors à parler joyeusement de sa journée, de ses collègues de travail qui ne savaient que râler, de cette petite vieille qu'elle croisait en rentrant, tout en retournant dans la cuisine pour continuer de préparer le repas. Et c'est tout naturellement que Marco l'écouta et l'aida à cuisiner.

oOo*oOo*oOo

Il râla à nouveau, se retenant de frapper violemment le volant. Il pleuvait à verse, et les essuie-glaces grinçaient affreusement en faisant des allés retours rapides sur le pare-brise. Il détestait la pluie. Il détestait prendre la voiture. Il détestait les bouchons. Et surtout, surtout, par-dessus tout, il détestait la musique qui passait à la radio. Mais qui pouvait bien écouter ce genre de musique ? Sérieusement ?

Il tapota du bout des doigts sur le volant, sourcils froncés, et jeta à nouveau un œil à sa montre, sans vraiment regarder l'heure. C'était juste un tic de quand il s'impatientait.

Enfin, la voiture rouge devant avança de quelques mètres. Pour finalement s'arrêter à nouveau aussi vite. Il n'était pas près de sortir de ces bouchons.

Agacé par la musique, il grinça des dents et se pencha légèrement pour changer. Les infos, il s'en passera. Ah, tiens, cette musique-là, elle est pas trop mauvaise.

Mais elle finit bien vite, passant à la même horreur que sur l'autre chaîne. Son visage se crispa alors qu'il se pencha vers le siège passager pour fouiller dans les CD's qui traînaient dans la voiture, vestige de l'époque révolue des longs voyages en famille. Il sortit un vieux CD un peu raillé de sa boîte, qu'il jeta négligemment au-dessus du tableau de bord, avant de le mettre dans le lecteur et d'enclencher la musique. Il ferma les yeux. C'était divin. Il remarqua alors que la petite Clio rouge avait avancé à nouveau et, plus serein, reprit son avancée d'escargot au milieu des bouchons.

Quand enfin la circulation revint à une vitesse normale, la première chanson repassait dans l'habitacle. Il avait plus d'une heure de retard, et sa femme devait s'inquiéter. Il se demanda alors si son fils était rentré. Il avait l'air si heureux de partir… Comme à l'époque où il partait dormir chez son ex. Il plissa les yeux. Cette fille… Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, et il n'avait pas comprit ce que son fils lui trouvait. Certes, elle était mignonne, mais pour le peu qu'il en avait vu, c'était une demoiselle très superficielle et accrochée aux apparences et aux normes. Pas étonnant que cette garce l'ait lâché pour un monsieur tout le monde. Il n'avait que très vaguement entendu son fils parler de ça à sa mère. Lui n'avait pas le droit d'écouter ses peines de cœur. C'était le rôle de sa mère. Lui était là pour discuter de trucs de mecs, pour les blagues nulles qui exaspéraient sa femme, pour choisir le film d'action à regarder à deux avec son fils… Tout un tas de choses qui s'étaient faites de plus en plus absentes dans leur vie. Et totalement depuis l'accident dont son fils avait été victime. Il s'en voulait, énormément, mais il n'arrivait plus à reprendre une relation père / fils normale. Il avait honte de lui-même. Et s'en voulait également d'avoir travaillé si tard ce soir-là… Il aurait pu aller chercher son fils… Éviter cet événement stupide… Leur éviter ça, à tous les trois. Ça avait comme briser leur famille, et en tant que père de famille, il s'en sentait responsable, même s'il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, avec deux heures de retard, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa femme, seule, dans le salon. De la lumière s'échappait de la cuisine, et des rires y résonnaient. Dont un qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir entendu depuis bien longtemps. Il enleva son manteau et ses chaussures et s'avança vers la porte de la cuisine, s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte en regardant avec étonnement la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Sa femme et son fils avaient tout deux les mains pleines de farine, et il y en avait aussi sur le plan de travail, ce qui ne semblait pas volontaire puisqu'il y en avait également jusque sur le sol et les visages. Tous deux riaient ensemble, et secoués de hoquets, tentaient tant bien que mal de continuer la recette sans en mettre partout. La mère de famille finit par remarquer son mari, et sourit. Il voyait les petites larmes de rire qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux, les rendant brillants. Elle était belle.

\- Oh, tu es rentré. Désolé, on était tellement occupé à parler et à rire qu'on a prit énormément de retard sur la préparation du repas… Et puis Marco voulait que l'on fasse son gâteau préféré.

Il sourit à cette phrase et les rejoins en demandant s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

La soirée fut finalement très bonne. Ils mangèrent, regardèrent un film le temps que le gâteau finisse de cuire et refroidisse un peu, le mangèrent, et finirent très tard par aller se coucher.

Et tout était comme avant.

Peut-être, finalement, leur famille n'était pas si brisée que ça, et qu'ils pouvaient encore recoller les morceaux ?

Passage totalement imprévu à l'origine, mais je trouvais bien de parler un peu de sa famille… Ce serait nul de rester juste focaliser sur Jean et Marco alors qu'il se passe des trucs importants à côté. J'espère tout de même qu'il n'y a aucune incohérence dans le récit, ça fait près d'un an (ou peu être plus) que j'ai commencé cette histoire, alors même en relisant, j'ai dû mal à savoir si tout colle parfaitement xD

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! Et vous pouvez laisser un petit mot, là, juste en dessous, ça me fera sourire pendant cinq minutes comme une débile, voir même rire toute seule devant mon pc o/ A bientôt~


	14. Chapitre 13

**~ Chapitre 13 ~**

Jean touillait les glaçons dans son sirop à la fraise. Marco avait déjà fini sa boisson et regardait les passants du trottoir en face du café. Le silence gênant continuait de s'étirer, affaissant un peu plus les épaules de Jean.

Au début, ils avaient beaucoup discuté. Marco avait raconté à Jean comment sa famille semblait reprendre vit depuis les deux dernières semaines. Depuis la première fois où il était venu chez lui en fait. Depuis, ils faisaient plus de sorties, tous les deux, où avec tout leurs amis, comme les samedis où ils se retrouvaient au parc.

Jean avait même invité Marco au cinéma, rien que tous les deux, un soir. Il était devenu tout rouge derrière son téléphone en se traitant d'idiot, puis avait fait sa mini danse de la victoire quand finalement Marco lui avait répondu par la positive. Le faux blond n'avait rien retenu du film, et à la sortie du cinéma, Marco l'avait d'ailleurs grillé à ce sujet, juste en lui demandant ce qu'il avait pensé du film.

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans un café, comme ils l'avaient fait tant de fois déjà. Mais pour la première fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.

Après encore dix bonnes minutes de silence total, Jean déglutit et décida de passer à l'attaque. Il se traita une vingtaine de fois d'idiot en même temps qu'il ouvrait la bouche et prenait la parole.

\- Dis, Marco… Tu pourrais, tu sais… l'enlever… fit-il, le tout accompagné d'un geste significatif vers son visage.

Marco sembla soudainement se refermer alors que son mince sourire se fanait.

\- Non.

Jean se pinça les lèvres, regarda sur le côté, et mis quelques secondes avant de trouver que dire de plus.

\- Mais, ça peut pas être si terrible que ça… Je veux dire, t'as dit qu'avec tes parents-

\- Jean, le coupa Marco. Non, c'est non. Avec mes parents, c'est différent, ce sont mes parents. Je pourrais être un violeur d'enfant cannibale qu'ils m'aimeraient toujours, malgré ce que je suis. Et ne juge pas alors que tu ne sais pas. Ça vaut autant pour les personnes que tu rencontres que pour ce qu'il y a là-dessous, finit-il en pointant son demi-masque de l'index.

\- Mais- !

La protestation de Jean fut arrêtée par un simple haussement de sourcil de Marco. Il fit la moue, frustré, et s'enfonça dans son siège, emportant son verre avec lui pour boire et réfléchir en même temps. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner la discussion. Certes, il était vraiment curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait cet autre bout de son visage, même s'il se détestait parfois pour ça, trouvant que c'était de la curiosité malsaine, mais il voulait également cela pour Marco. Il voulait qu'il se sente réellement à l'aise avec Jean, mais aussi avec lui-même. Il le sentait, il y avait toujours cette sorte de tension chez lui.

Il soupira, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour regarder Marco en face.

\- Écoute. T'as raison. Mais, promets-moi juste que, un jour, tu me le montreras, ok ? Même si… même si c'est dans dix ans, j'm'en fous. Bon, ce sera un peu chiant à la longue, mais je peux faire avec, hein. J'veux que tu me le promettes. Parce que, tu sais, peu importe à quoi ça ressemble, ça fait partie de toi. Et tu sais, sans ça, je t'aurais jamais rencontré, et même si ça avait été le cas, peut-être que… peut-être que tu n'aurais pas été le même Marco que celui que je connais aujourd'hui, parce que, tout ça, ça t'as forcément changé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est une partie de toi, alors je m'en fous si ça ressemble à un bout de beefsteak carbonisé, parce que, tu sais, c'est comme ça que…

« Que je t'aime. »

Jean se frappa mentalement et détourna le regard, les joues rivalisant avec son sirop.

\- Ouais, 'fin, voilà, quoi, tu, hein, t'as compris ce que je voulais que tu comprennes quoi…

Jean s'inquiéta du silence et tourna ses yeux vers Marco, hésitant. Celui-ci le regardait pensivement. Il finit par hocher de la tête en approbation et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il rabaissait ses yeux vers sa tasse.

\- Tu es un crétin, Krischtein.

Plus tard, la discussion avait repris, comme si de rien était. Ils avaient payé leur verre, puis étaient partis se balader un peu en ville. Ils étaient passés devant une boutique de bonbon, les yeux de Marco avaient brillé alors qu'il racontait comme ça lui rappelait son enfance, et Jean avait craqué, il était entré dans la boutique pour en acheter. Ils s'étaient posés sur un banc pour les manger en se racontant des anecdotes qui les faisaient rire. Jean faillit même s'étouffer avec un marshmallow tellement il riait.

Et puis quand le soleil commença à tomber, Marco insista pour raccompagner Jean chez lui, ce qui étonna ce dernier, même s'il accepta sur le champ, heureux de l'initiative.

Le ciel était presque noir quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et se firent face, aucun n'osant dire au revoir en premier.

\- Marco…

Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Heu… C'était super aujourd'hui.

Jean serra son poing, se retenant de se frapper réellement cette fois-ci. Il se croyait dans une scène d'un mauvais film romantique ou quoi ? Mais Marco sourit, et acquiesça. Alors il sourit lui aussi. Et c'est comme si, affaibli par la fatigue de la journée, il s'était laissé hypnotisé par ce sourire, et ce regard brillant ne cachant pas la joie réciproque. Il avait fermé les yeux, et s'était penché. Avait levé la main, la posant à peine contre la joue en face.

Et il l'a embrassé.

Enfin, pas tout à fait, parce qu'au lieu de rencontrer des lèvres de chair, il rencontra des lèvres de porcelaine, blanches, froides.

En se redressant, la première chose qu'il pensa fut « foutu masque ».

La seconde fut que Marco était mignon avec les joues rouges.

La troisième fut qu'il venait de faire une connerie.

Il perdit alors toute couleur, bredouilla des excuses, et, plus vite que l'éclair, ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui.

Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ?!


	15. Chapitre 14

…

M'excuser ? Encore ? En même temps, vous y avez bien droit à mes excuses, vu le temps pendant lequel je vous ai fait poiroter… Je pourrais vous dire que j'étais très occupée – ce qui n'est pas faux – mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour justifier un tel retard – surtout quand la suite est déjà écrite –. Bref, toutes mes excuses. Et bonne lecture bien sûr. Vous allez ENFIN savoir comment Marco va réagir !

 **~ Chapitre 14 ~**

Marco fixait la porte, tentant d'avaler ce qui s'était passé. Jean avait vraiment… ? Non. Si ? Oh.

En mode automate, perdue dans ses pensées qui ne voulaient pas dépasser le stade « Oh. Il m'a embrassé. Enfin, essayé. Oh. Oh, bon sang. », il fit demi tour histoire de rentrer chez lui. À un moment, il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une rue, regardant autour de lui. Mince, il venait de tourner au mauvais endroit. Il se tourna pour revenir au croisement, se disant que les passants devaient le trouver étrange à changer d'avis en plein milieu de la rue.

Quand il rentra enfin, sa mère le trouva un peu déboussolé. Inquiète, elle lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il lui lança un regard vide et se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire. Venir lui raconter tout ou monter dans sa chambre et dormir pour oublier et remettre la réflexion à plus tard ? Il se décida finalement à venir s'asseoir près de sa mère. Elle lui jetait un regard inquiet mais ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps.

\- C'est Jean, lâcha-t-il finalement, regardant dans le vide.

\- Jean ?

Il jeta un regard en coin à sa mère, hésitant à continuer.

\- Oui. Tu sais, mon, hm, ami.

Elle hocha la tête, attendant patiemment la suite. Il baissa la tête, gêné.

\- Il m'a embrassé.

\- Oh.

\- Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, maintenant.

Un silence gêné suivit cette déclaration. Sa mère ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

\- Je suis rentré.

Et le père arriva dans le salon après s'être débarrassé de son manteau. Il avait un grand sourire, ayant visiblement passée une bonne journée, mais tiqua rapidement en remarque les expressions perdues de sa femme et son fils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne reçut qu'un regard étrange de la mère de famille, tandis que Marco baissait un peu plus les yeux en répétant :

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Le père mit longtemps à leur tirer les vers du nez pour savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement. Marco avait finit par tout leur raconter. Depuis le début. Ses parents étaient restés silencieux.

\- Et, je l'avais un peu vu venir, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi, direct et… rapide. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Et, toi, tu ressens quoi ?

\- Justement, je ne sais pas ! Fit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, coudes sur les genoux.

Il n'osait pas regarder ses parents, surtout son père. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'ils pensaient de l'homosexualité, et même s'ils étaient ouverts sur de nombreux sujets, est-ce qu'il accepterait que leur fils puisse possiblement l'être ?

Son père posa alors sa main sur son épaule, et il releva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Bon, je vais te donner le même conseil qu'un ami m'avait donné quand j'ai rencontré ta mère. Fais ce que tu as envie, sans trop réfléchir. Et si… ce garçon n'est pas le bon, ou tout autre chose, tu t'en rendras compte en temps voulu. C'est comme un livre dans une bibliothèque. Tant que tu ne l'as pas ouvert pour le lire, tu ne peux pas savoir si tu vas l'aimer.

\- Et puis si ce qui te gêne est que ce soit un homme, continua sa mère avec un mince sourire, sache que ça ne changera rien, tant que vous vous aimez, ça n'a pas d'importance… Et puis, tant pis pour d'éventuels petits enfants ! Rit-elle, un peu gênée, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Marco sourit finalement à ses parents, les remerciant. Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- On t'aime, hein, tu sais ? Dit-il doucement.

Marco fut étonné, mais acquiesça.

\- Moi aussi…

Son père se leva, décidé à aller préparer le dîner, mais se retourna finalement avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Et puis, ce Jean semble moins superficielle que ton ancienne petite-amie. C'est bien.

Marco ne sut pas trop comment interpréter cette remarque. Un encouragement quelconque ? Son père devait seulement avoir un peu plus de mal à l'avalé que sa mère mais voulait le rassurer, supposa-t-il finalement.

Pour une fois, il allait devoir utiliser une méthode que Jean semblait plutôt bien connaître. Agir avant de réfléchir.

Et étonnamment, il dormit bien cette nuit-là avec sa résolution en tête.

Les jours qui suivirent, il tenta par tous les moyens possibles et imaginable de contacter Jean. Messages, coup de téléphone, aller sonner directement chez lui, ce qui lui permis de le voir ouvrir la porte, pour finalement la refermer aussi sec, attendre les samedis au parc à regarder les autres faire leur partie de basket, il alla même camper devant son lycée en espérant le croiser à la sortie, mais Jean semblait toujours trouver une astuce pour passer inaperçu.

Marco soupira en envoyant un énième message qui resterait sans réponse. Christa se pencha vers lui, lui demandant si c'était toujours à propos de Jean. Il hocha de la tête avec un sourire amer.

\- Il ne répondra pas. Il est bien décidé à fuir, apparemment. Je devrais peut-être laisser tomber.

Eren, qui arrivait avec le ballon de basket en main alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur partie, renifla de mépris.

\- J'ai toujours su que ce n'était qu'un trouillard, cette tête de cheval.

Il se reçut aussitôt une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Mikasa qui s'adressa à Marco.

\- Il va falloir le faire sortir de sa planque sans qu'il ne se doute de rien.

Armin, qui arriva derrière, essoufflé d'avoir courut d'un bout à l'autre du terrain.

\- J'ai déjà une idée. Jean ne fait pas confiance si facilement aux gens. Mais je pense que si je lui propose une entrevue, il ne refusera pas et ne se doutera de rien.

\- Parce qu'il te fait confiance, à toi ? s'énerva Eren.

\- C'est une bonne idée, coupa Mikasa.

Eren tiqua, et ils discutèrent pour affiner leur idée. Ils se décidèrent pour l'inviter dans un café, et, Eren, qui n'avait plus parlé, eu un sourire mauvais en se penchant vers Marco pour lui faire part d'une petite idée.


	16. Chapitre 15

Surprise ! Celui-ci, c'est pour me faire pardonner…

 **~ Chapitre** **15**

Jean mordit à l'hameçon, comme prévu. Et il était assit à une table du café, attendant Armin, pensant enfin pouvoir parler avec un ami et lui faire part de ses doutes et craintes.

Alors que son regard se perdait sur les passants, quelqu'un prit place sur la chaise en face.

Et quand il vit qui s'était assis en face de lui, son faible sourire s'effaça. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Il détourna le regard et sa voix accrocha un peu quand il lui dit « bonjour…».

\- Salut, Jean. Ça va ?

\- Ouais… Ouais… et toi ?

\- Oui.

Ils regardaient tous les deux ailleurs, trouvant ce début de conversation stupide. Un silence malaisant s'étira.

Marco toussota finalement, bien décider à régler les choses entre eux.

\- Jean, à propos de l'autre soir, je-

\- Je suis désolé ! s'écria Jean en se redressant sur sa chaise et se penchant vers Marco avec un regard suppliant le pardon. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était stupide, désolé !

Le brun soupira. Il fouilla dans sa poche, en tirant un marqueur noir. Il se leva, se pencha au-dessus de la table et pris appuie sur le bord opposé.

\- Cré-tin, dit-il en écrivant sur le front de Jean qui le regardait faire, les yeux ronds.

Il ne se réveilla que quand le marqueur rebouchonné roula sur la table et que Marco, de nouveau assis le fixait d'un air satisfait bras croisés et souriant.

\- Mais !

Il se frotta vaguement le front puis attrapa le marqueur pour vérifier.

\- En plus c'est un indélébile ! T'es con, ça va mettre des jours à partir !

Il se remit à frotter son front, louchant vers le haut comme s'il pouvait y voir quelque chose.

Et Marco explosa de rire. Jean s'arrêta pour le regarder, étonné. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux et avait mal au ventre. Et Jean fut une fois de plus fasciné par ce rire.

De là, la discussion reprit bien plus facilement. Ils pensèrent tous deux avec soulagement que c'était comme avant. Jean en oublia complètement sa marque sur le front, et ne voyait que Marco, au point de ne pas se rendre compte que tous, même le serveur du petit café, le regardaient de travers. Ils finirent par se quitter après quelques heures, bien obligés de rentrer chez eux.

Marco rentra chez lui sourire aux lèvres et mains dans les poches, et répondit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps « très bien » à sa mère quand elle lui demanda comment s'était passée sa journée.

Jean, lui, rentra chez lui, enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée, mais ne salua personne. Il était seul dans la maison jusqu'à assez tard car ses parents partaient encore pour un dîner avec des amis. En faisant cuire des pâtes, il se demanda pourquoi la voisine l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il l'avait saluée. Finalement, il haussa les épaules. Peu importe ce que pouvait penser sa voisine, il avait passé une merveilleuse après-midi avec Marco, il avait su le faire rire, et lui ne lui en avait pas voulu pour l'autre fois.

Avant de se poser devant la télé pour la soirée, il passa par la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Et alors qu'il allait attraper sa brosse à dent, il se stoppe en fixant son visage. Ou, plus précisément, l'inscription noire sur son front, vaguement effacée mais encore clairement lisible, à l'envers dans le miroir. Il râla contre Marco, sourcils froncés et ne réalisa que quand il eut sa brosse en bouche qu'il n'y avait pas de « crétin » marqué sur son front. Il bugga, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et relut au moins vingt fois croyant mal y voir. Mais il y avait toujours les mêmes mots perchés sur son front.

« Je t'aime »

Il rougit, sauta partout, râla encore tout de même contre Marco et ses idées stupides, contre ce foutu marqueur indélébile débile, et sauta encore partout avant de finir de se brosser les dents correctement.

Il regarda un film à la télé ce soir-là, mais si on lui avait demandé, il n'aurait pu rien en dire, ni le titre, ni la tête d'un acteur, ni l'intrigue, ni le genre. Il passa les deux heures à bubuller en pensant encore et toujours à Marco puis alla dormir comme un bienheureux dans ses couvertures.

oOo*oOo*oOo

Jean avait sa tête appuyée contre son poing, perdu dans ses pensés, et il affichait une moue de réflexion sérieuse.

\- T'as pas faim ?

Il leva les yeux vers Conny qui désignait son sandwich à peine entamé.

Sacha se leva d'un coup et bouscula Conny en se penchant vers Jean, les yeux brillants d'une lueur presque effrayante.

\- Je peux le manger si tu n'en veux pas. Je peux ? Hein ?

Jean fit une moue blasée.

\- Non, répondit-il fermement en reprenant son sandwich et en mordant dedans.

Il lança même une œillade en coin vers Sacha, et sourit en coin en voyant son regard déçu.

Toute la bande était venue au parc en ce samedi ensoleillé pour profiter d'être ensemble une journée entière. Jean avait beaucoup apprécié dans un premier temps de passer du temps avec ses amis, et de voir que Marco s'était si bien intégré au groupe, semblant s'entendre avec tout le monde.

Mais plus le temps passait, moins il était heureux de la situation, pour la simple et bonne raison que, malgré tout l'amour qu'il puisse porter à ses si merveilleux amis, il aurait aimé être seul avec Marco. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis le mercredi précédent et n'avaient pas reparlé du… de… enfin, de eux. Marco n'avait envoyé aucun message, et Jean n'avait pas osé entamer la conversation, passant ses soirées à écrire milles et un messages pour finir par les effacer. Et aujourd'hui, Marco lui avait juste sourit un peu et dit bonjour. Et Jean était plus frustré que les jours précédents, car ils étaient au même endroit, avec une occasion parfaite pour communiquer, et pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas. Et ça ne semblait pas déranger Marco qui riait avec ses amis – et non avec Jean, ce qui est, avouons-le, très frustrant (Jean niera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie la vague de jalousie qui le traversa en cet après-midi).

Quand il eut finit son repas, Bertold décida qu'il était temps de faire une partie de basket. Jean se tourna alors vers Marco.

\- Hey, tu veux pas faire partie de-

Mais il se stoppa net en plein milieu de sa phrase, se fustigeant mentalement. Il était trop stupide, oublier une chose aussi importante ! _Marco ne p_ _eu_ _t pas faire de sport. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne, idiot._

Marco l'interrogea du regard, et il secoua la tête avec un sourire crispé. Si Marco avait bel et bien compris la question, en tout cas, il n'en montrait rien.

\- Non, rien, admire juste mon talent inné ! Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Derrière lui, Eren levait les yeux au ciel, lui promettant de lui mettre la pattée, et Marco sourit.

Conny rappela durant les trois semaines suivantes à quel point il avait eu l'air stupide quand il avait bugué en fixant Marco qui souriait. Mais Jean s'en foutait, car sans ça, son équipe aurait sûrement perdu le match. Ce sourire l'avait sur-motivé, et il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait. Eren avait beaucoup râlé, avait voulu faire croire à une tricherie quelconque, et cela s'était terminée en une série d'insultes – comme à chaque fois, en même temps.

En fin d'après-midi, Jean proposa un peu timidement à Marco de le raccompagner, ce que celui-ci accepta volontiers. Ils discutèrent beaucoup, mais aucun d'eux n'aborda la conversation au sujet de leur relation.

Et le samedi suivant, alors qu'ils avaient passée la journée uniquement tous les deux, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

Jean avait l'impression d'être toujours dans cette relation amicale qu'ils entretenaient avant. Et il s'inquiétait de trouver de moins en moins stupide l'idée de rapprocher subtilement sa main de celle de Marco pendant qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, histoire de la prendre discrètement. Il avait d'ailleurs bien essayé, mais Marco avait tourné son regard vers lui, un sourcil haussé, dès le premier effleurement et il s'était senti rougir. Il avait alors mis ses mains dans ses poches et haussé les épaules nonchalamment, comme si ce n'était pas arrivé, ou du moins, pas intentionnellement.


	17. Chapitre 16

Voilà la suite, et pas en retard cette fois-ci ^^ j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai (quasiment) finis d'écrire cette fiction (pour de vrai de vrai vraiment de la réalité réelle, je jure). Ne vous inquiétez plus d'avoir une fin. Celle-ci est plus courte que prévue, mon inspiration pour développer l'idée n'étant pas au rendez-vous (et comme ça fais un an qu'elle me pose un lapin) je me suis décidée à faire sans. C'est donc un peu court, mais, normalement, suffisamment développer pour ne pas paraître bâclé (du moins je l'espère). Bref, je vais vous laisser lire, et moi je retourne écrire, histoire de finir tout comme il faut, et ne plus avoir qu'à tout vous partager ^^/

Aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, même un simple "j'ai lu ton histoire, et elle m'a plu", sans détailler ou quoi si vous avez la flemme, pas le temps ou les deux. Je vois bien que des gens viennent lire, mais c'est assez frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que vous en pensé... Est-ce que c'est passable, et que vous continuez à suivre juste parce que vous voulez un fin mot à cette histoire ? Ou est-ce que vous aimez vraiment la lire ? Si vous êtes gentils avec moi, peut-être que je continuerais à écrire et publier mes écrits (surtout que je sens réellement une amélioration dans ce que j'écris ces derniers temps, et bref, ça ce voit pas trop dans cette fiction, mais les suivantes seront assurément mieux, et elles n'existeront que si vous, lecteurs, approuvez ce que je fais. Brasser de l'air en espérant un retour quelconque est fatiguant).

Si vous avez des demandes, des envies d'une histoire en particulier, d'un scénario, d'un couple quelconque, ou autre, n'hésitez pas à demander. Vos demandes seront accueillis avec Joie (une fille supra sympa que j'aimerais côtoyer plus souvent...).

Bref, bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

 **~ Chapitre** **1** **6 ~**

Après avoir passé une autre semaine à stagner, Jean avait finalement décidé de prendre les choses en main. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Marco. Bon, par message. Et ça n'avait l'allure que d'un rendez-vous tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical. Mais Jean avait un plan, un plan infaillible. Il allait faire évoluer leur relation. De toute façon, Marco ne devait pas être contre, sinon il n'aurait pas eu cette idée de marqueur indélébile – ses parents l'avaient d'ailleurs charrié un bon moment à ce propos, ainsi que ses amis. Personne ne croyait à l'excuse de l'ami un peu trop farceur, et sa mère arrivait toujours à glisser dans la conversation une demande pour rencontre celle qui avait écrit un mot doux sur son front.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à se balader en ville après les cours, tous deux les mains dans les poches et très vite à court de sujet de conversation.

Et plus ils avançaient dans les rues, le silence s'étirant entre eux comme un gouffre, plus il se disait que son plan si génial ne devait pas l'être tant que ça. Après tout, il n'y avait pas pensé avant, mais si Marco n'avait rien fait pour que leur relation change _vraiment_ , c'était peut-être parce que ce n'avait été qu'une blague. Peut-être qu'il se foutait de lui. Il oscillait entre cette pensée désespérée et celle où il se disait qu'il était stupide, que Marco ne ferait pas ça. Il trouvait stupide de douter. Mais le doute l'emporta, et il oublia son plan, recalé dans un coin reculé et surtout poussiéreux de son esprit – à côté des cours de maths, peut-on supposer.

\- Marco ? Fit-il en s'arrêtant, regardant ailleurs alors que son ami se retournait pour le regarder interrogativement. Heu, pour, tu sais, l'autre jour là… C'était une blague, ou… ou…

Il plissa les yeux, cherchant comment finir sa phrase. Il releva la tête, surpris d'entendre un son entre le gloussement et le rire. Marco avait un grand sourire.

\- Tu sais, t'es mignon quand tu hésites…

Jean se hérissa, son visage se crispant.

\- Moi ? Mignon ? J'ai jamais été mignon !

Marco sourit un peu plus, si c'était possible.

\- Si, tu es mignon.

Et il se retourna pour continuer à marcher.

Jean le suivit, boudant un peu – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Après quelques mètres, il grogna quelque chose que Marco ne comprit pas et le saisit par le bras pour le retourner, un peu trop brusquement. C'est en le tenant par les bras et maladroitement qu'il voulut à nouveau embrasser Marco. Et tant pis pour les pauvres et innocents passants, il s'en foutait royalement. Il fut une fois encore gêné par le masque, et commença à lever la main pour le lui ôter, mais fut vite arrêté par Marco.

\- Non… chuchota celui-ci.

Jean grimaça, terriblement déçu. Il fut étonné quand Marco le tira derrière lui, le tenant par le poignet.

\- Viens.

Il ne savait pas où l'autre l'emmenait, mais sincèrement, Marco aurait bien pu l'emmener en Enfer pour lui faire payer ses sentiments d'une torture infinie, qu'il l'aurait suivi en sautillant. Jean leva le nez vers le ciel en sentant trois gouttes lui tomber dessus, et eu vite confirmation : il commençait à pleuvoir. Rapidement la bruine légère s'accentua et ils durent courir sous la pluie.

Ils arrivèrent vite dans un quartier où s'alignaient des maisons, et le brun s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles.

Jean n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que Marco avait ouvert la porte et était entré tirant Jean à l'intérieur, fermant rapidement derrière lui. Ils étaient tout deux dans l'entrée, dégoulinants.

\- Attends-moi ici.

Marco disparu rapidement dans une autre pièce, et revint avec deux petites serviettes, en jetant une à Jean avant de se sécher vaguement les cheveux avec la sienne. Ils posèrent leurs vestes sur le porte-manteau et enlevèrent leurs chaussures. Finalement, ils se faisaient face, encore un peu humides, Jean la serviette toujours sur les épaules, gêné.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Jean voulu protester mais fut coupé par Marco.

\- S'il te plaît. Et ne les rouvre pas tant que je ne t'ai rien dit, ok ?

Jean acquiesça les yeux clos. Il entendit vaguement quelques bruits faibles, mais ne sut pas les associer à quoi que ce soit de particulier. Il sursauta en sentant deux mains sur ses épaules, et se crispa quand des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il faillit rouvrir les yeux de surprise mais se retint à temps. Marco se colla un peu plus à lui et bougea ses lèvres, et lui ne put que répondre. C'était hésitant, un peu étrange. Jean n'avait jamais beaucoup embrassé avant. Voire pas du tout. Il tâtonna, posa finalement une main dans le dos de Marco et l'autre contre sa joue. Sa joue droite. Il le sentit vaguement tressaillir. Et Jean réalisa alors. Il était en train d'embrasser Marco. Vraiment pour de vrai. Marco, qui passait ses mains sur sa nuque, et dans ses cheveux, et, oh mon Dieu, c'était sa langue ?

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment avant d'être interrompus.

\- Marco ? Tu es rentré ?

Ils sursautèrent, et Jean eut le merveilleux réflexe de garder encore ses yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas que Marco lui en veuille. Il attendit patiemment, les yeux clos quand il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Il regarda alors autour de lui clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Marco avait remit son masque et une femme arriva dans l'entrée. Au vu du visage, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il déglutit.

Il n'était pas près, là, pour rencontrer la belle mère.

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en regardant celui que son fils avait ramené chez eux. Il avait l'air encore un peu trempé, les cheveux ébouriffés, et les joues rouges, un air déboussolé sur le visage. Elle lui sourit et se présenta rapidement.

Comme Jean ne disait toujours rien, fixant la mère de Marco alors que son cerveau essayait d'analyser et classer ce surplus d'informations sensorielles reçu depuis les quelques minutes où il était dans cette maison, le brun prit la parole.

\- C'est Jean.

\- Heu, enchanté, madame, fit-il finalement.

Elle rigola un peu et les invita à aller dans le salon.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu te sois enfin décidé à ramener un ami à la maison.

Jean fit un sourire crispé. Bon sang, la situation était trop bizarre. La mère de famille disparu finalement, allant leur chercher un goûter.

\- Heu, je reviens, attends là.

Et Marco disparu rapidement du salon où Jean se sentit soudainement seul. Et quand la mère débarqua avec un plateau qu'elle déposa sur la table basse il se dit qu'il aurait préféré _rester_ seul. Il déglutit sous le regard insistant de la femme.

\- Alors, c'est toi, Jean.

\- Heu, oui.

Putain de gênant.

Elle s'assit alors sur le bord du canapé, assez loin de lui, et pourtant trop proche à son goût.

\- Alors…

Oh, non, il le sentait pas. La discussion avec la belle-mère, ça puait comme plan.

\- Vous sortez ensemble ?

Et là, il eut envie de disparaître. Il déglutit, encore, et se força à regarder la femme dans les yeux et à répondre.

\- Eh bien, oui, je, je crois, enfin… heu…

Il fut parcouru de sueurs froides quand elle lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Je m'en doutais.

 _Oh, non, ça devait être gravé sur mon visage, qu'on venait de s'embrasser ! Bon sang, je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ?!_

\- Mais…

Aïe, l'heure du « mais ». Il n'était pas prêt. Que Marco revienne, là, tout de suite, ou qu'il se téléporte miraculeusement. Enfin, quelque chose quoi !

\- C'est mon fils. Ne lui fais pas de mal d'une quelconque manière, tu le regretterais.

Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru. Il trouva décalé la douce voix et le grand sourire sincère. Il acquiesça simplement, se promettant de quitter la ville si un jour il faisait une quelconque gaffe avec son peut-être petit-ami.

Quand Marco revint – de sa pause pipi, et oui, il faut bien des fois – dans le salon, sa mère se leva, annonçant qu'elle les laissait, et leur disant de ne pas faire de bêtises. Dès qu'elle eut franchis le pas de la porte, Jean, qui était resté bien droit crispé dans le canapé s'écroula contre le dossier, plus pâle que la mort elle-même. Marco le rejoint rapidement, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Jean releva son regard vers les yeux qui le regardaient plein d'inquiétude. Marco haussa un sourcil en voyant un sourire des plus niais se coller sur son visage.

\- Tout va bien tant que tu es là.

Et Marco essaya vraiment, mais vraiment de toutes ses forces de se retenir de rire. Mais cela échoua.

\- Hé ! Te moque pas de moi !

\- Non, non ! … C'est juste que, quand on te voit, on ne pourrait jamais imaginer que tu puisses dire des choses si… si…

Et il fut à nouveau emporté par son rire, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Jean croisa les bras, vexé. Marco se reprit et continua son explication, voyant que cela ne l'avait pas convaincu.

\- Tu vois, c'est, enfin, tu as plus une tête de brute qu'autre chose, alors…

\- Et ça, je suis censé le prendre comment, hein ?

\- Roh, te vexe pas. C'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que je dois te trouver parfait.

Jean se renfrogna. Surtout parce que, après tout, le brun n'avait pas tort. Mais c'était proprement injuste. Lui ne trouvait absolument aucun défaut à Marco ! Celui-ci, tout sourire, l'ébouriffa.

\- T'es mignon quand tu boudes, fit-il d'une voix taquine.

Jean chassa sa main, les yeux comme deux fentes.

\- Je ne boude pas, dit-il en détachant chaque mot. Et je ne suis pas mignon, chuchota-t-il plus bas, détournant les yeux.


	18. Chapitre 17

La fiction va bientôt toucher à sa fin. Il ne reste que deux ou trois chapitres, tout au plus. Et s'il y a des demandes, peut-être pourrais-je me casser les fesses à vous écrire un joli épilogue, mais il vous faudra être excessivement convaincants et nombreux à demander pour m'en donner la motivation, car elle est pour le moment à zéro. Déjà, j'ai fini d'écrire cette fiction, et c'est un quasi-miracle, me connaissant… x)

* * *

 **~ Chapitre** **1** **7 ~**

Les semaines qui suivirent, Jean trouvait tous les prétextes du monde pour s'enfermer avec son petit-ami – c'était tellement plaisant de pouvoir dire ça, _son petit-ami_ , le sien à lui tout seul, son Marco à personne d'autre, ah là là – dans une pièce quelconque, histoire de pouvoir lui enlever son demi-masque et l'embrasser. Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il savait détacher en un temps record le clip qui se mêlait à ses cheveux bruns. Ah, ses cheveux, il pourrait passer sa vie avec les mains dedans.

Il y a même eu cette fois où, après avoir perdu un match avec son équipe contre celle d'Eren, il avait tiré Marco jusqu'à leur vieille amie, les toilettes publiques du parc. Ils en avaient gloussé, et avaient fini assis par terre, le mp3 de Jean à nouveau sortit, les écouteurs dans les oreilles à se souvenir de ces quelques jours qui furent leurs premiers.

Jean raconta un peu honteux être tombé amoureux de lui avant même de l'avoir vu, et avait fini en boudant quand Marco avait explosé de rire.

Ils s'invitaient souvent l'un chez l'autre. Le blond préférait aller chez Marco quand sa mère n'était pas là, ce que le brun avait eu du mal à comprendre. Ce n'est que l'après-midi où ils avaient fait des cookies tous les trois parce que sa mère était en congés, en voyant Jean si distant avec elle, sursautant à chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait la cuillère en bois, qu'il comprit. Sa mère était impossible quand elle s'y mettait. Torturer ainsi Jean… Il se souvenait qu'elle avait essayé avec son ex, mais celle-ci avait été assez peu réactive. Jean avait largement préféré sa rencontre avec le père de Marco, avec qui il avait étrangement rapidement sympathisé, partant sur un débat stupide concernant le dernier match de rugby.

Marco, lui, préférait aller chez Jean. Sa chambre était le royaume de la loose, et il y avait toujours quelque chose à dénicher qui n'avait aucun putain de sens. Comme la peluche que Jean avait désespéramment essayé de reléguer tout au fond du lit, tellement qu'elle avait fini parterre, et donc à la vue de son petit-ami. Cette peluche était une espèce de mélange entre le renard, la loutre et l'escargot – aucun putain de sens, vous dis-je – le tout d'un bleu-violet délavé.

Jean n'avait pas eu à annoncer à ses parents qu'il ne sortait pas avec une fille, mais un garçon. En fait, il n'en eut pas le temps. Dès leur première nuit passée chez Jean, ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, télévision allumée, l'un sur l'autre, les membres emberlificotés. Les parents de Jean étaient rentrés tard, et les avaient surpris ainsi emmêlés. Au petit déjeuné, les membres endoloris – foutu canapé –, ils avaient été gênés face au sourire de la mère qui disait s'en douter depuis un long moment. Ils avaient été soulagés des réactions compréhensives, et Marco fut assaillit par milles et une question du couple curieux.

Il fallait aussi mentionner le jour où Eren faillit se faire littéralement arracher la tête par Jean. Celui-ci avait finalement découvert l'instigateur de l'idée stupidement stupide du marqueur indélébile débile. Le-dit marqueur avait en effet été reconnu quand Eren avait fouillé dans son sac pour sortir son sandwich alors qu'ils pique-niquaient tous ensembles dans le parc. Jean s'était jeté au cou d'Eren en l'insultant. Sacha, à défaut d'avoir du pop-corn avait grignoté un paquet de chips, Conny comptait les points et jouait les commentateurs, tandis que Marco et Armin essayaient vainement de résonner les deux combattants qui se roulaient sur la pelouse en se tirant les joues ou les oreilles. Dans un soupir de déception général, le combat pris fin, en faveur d'Eren – parce que l'intervention de Mikasa, évidemment –.

Jean avait insisté un long moment avant que Marco accepte d'enlever ne serait-ce que ses gants quand il était seul avec lui. Le brun avait accepté, car la brûlure à cet endroit était relativement superficielle.

Mais les moments gênant où il devait empêcher Jean de trop cherché à en voir se multipliaient rapidement.

Un mois s'écoula rapidement, puis deux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur de cette fin d'année. Le bac fut plus ou moins réussi, Mikasa obtenant facilement la mention très bien, et Jean effectuant une danse de la victoire – très ridicule, mais elle avait fait rire Marco, alors elle se justifiait – pour sa mention assez bien. Il faisait d'ailleurs rager Eren qui avait seulement eu la mention passable, à 0,03 près. Le début des vacances d'été avait vu la bande d'amis plus souvent sur la pelouse du parc. Il leur fallait profiter, car c'était après tout leur dernière année tous ensemble. L'année suivante, ils seraient dispersés dans différentes universités. Eren, Mikasa et Armin avaient réussis à être acceptés dans la même, Bertold serait sur le même campus que Reiner, et Conny avait choisit une filière d'étude hasardeuse juste pour être avec Sacha – ce que tout le monde avait remarqué, sauf la principale intéressée, au grand damne de Conny –. Et, bien évidemment, Jean avait été accepté dans la même université que Marco. Il en sautait encore de joie quand il était seul dans sa chambre. Après tout, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance au vu de son niveau scolaire, et il avait encore du mal à en revenir de sa chance. Les Dieux devaient bien l'aimer ces temps-ci, il n'y avait que cette explication.

Enfin peut-être pas tant que cela, se dit-il en claquant la porte de la salle-de-bain.

Marco soupira, s'étalant sur le lit de son blond. Ils s'étaient encore disputés, stupidement, sans changer de point de vue ou d'arguments, à propos de ce foutu masque. Il comprenait les arguments de Jean. C'est vrai, il est son petit-ami, il mérite de savoir, de voir, tout autant que le reste de sa famille en avait le droit. Surtout qu'il avait été patient et compréhensif jusque-là. Mais Marco ne pouvait pas. Il n'était tous simplement pas prêt à ça. Ce que Jean ne comprenait pas, et ne voulait visiblement pas comprendre, c'est que lui montrer son visage voulait également dire accepter tout ça. Son accident et tout ce que cela a pu entraîner de bon ou de mauvais. Et oui cela lui avait donné un merveilleux petit-copain, mais cela lui avait enlevé tellement… Ça lui avait même pris la moitié de son visage. Alors non, il n'était pas prêt. Surtout que Jean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait là-dessous. Si ç'avait été une brûlure superficielle, ça n'aurait pas été gênant. Le masque en lui-même n'aurait eu aucune raison d'être.

Parfois, il surprenait Jean en train de fixer son oreille ou sa nuque, seuls endroits où les brûlures étaient apparentes. C'était déjà extrêmement gênant qu'il décortique ainsi l'image de son oreille où se mêlaient traces de chirurgie et gondolement de peau dû à la brûlure.

Il n'était pas prêt à le voir regarder son visage. Pas encore. Il voulait attendre encore, encore un peu.

Jean, enfermé dans la salle-de-bain laissa sa rage dicter ses actes, et enfonça son poing dans le mur – ce qui le fit ensuite pleurer de douleur et de frustration en massant sa main endolorie –. Trois mois qu'ils étaient ensembles et leur relation s'arrêtait à des mamours de collégiens. C'était tout bonnement frustrant. Et dans moins d'un mois, ils seraient dans la même chambre universitaire, à vivre littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. Ils ne pourraient pas éternellement faire semblant et passer ce problème sous silence. Marco ne pourrait pas s'enfermer dans le mètre carré que serait leur salle-de-bain dès qu'il devait se changer, se brosser les dents, ou même manger. Ce serait ridicule, et destructeur pour leur relation. S'ils ne faisaient rien pour changer la situation, ils allaient finir par s'éloigner. Jean ne voulait pas de ça. Parce qu'il aimait Marco, et, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, ce-dernier l'aimait en retour, malgré tout ce qu'il était. Malgré son ridicule constant, ses goûts douteux et ses blagues vaseuses. Si leur relation ne fonctionnait pas il mettrait un temps fou à s'en remettre, déjà, et un temps encore plus absurdement long à trouver quelqu'un d'au moins un quart aussi génial que Marco, et s'intéressant à lui un minimum. En clair : s'ils se séparaient, sa vie amoureuse était foutue. Il pourrait faire une croix dessus, avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement commencée.

* * *

Alors, alors ! Vont-ils réussir à surmonter cette épreuve, ou leur couple va-t-il tomber en morceau ? Faîtes vos paris en commentaires !


	19. Chapitre 18

Je n'ai rien à dire… A part que vous pouvez remercier une lectrice qui m'a permis de rallonger l'histoire d'un chapitre, et vous fournir la fin fabuleuse de celui-ci x)

* * *

 **~ Chapitre** **1** **8 ~**

La semaine qui suivi fut tendue. L'atmosphère entre Jean et Marco était électrique, et la mauvaise humeur du blond contagieuse. Il insultait deux fois plus Eren, s'attirant les foudres de Mikasa. Armin avait essayé de discuter avec lui pour comprendre et calmer la situation, mais rien n'y faisait.

Marco déprimait un peu, parlant moins aux autres. Il comprenait Jean, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait juste pas. Il n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de lui expliquer, au milieu de remerciements pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, mais rien ne semblait calmer le blond. Il était juste sur les nerfs.

Jean, pour s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose que ressasser cette histoire, faisait une liste. Une liste bien particulière, qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir autant remplir. Chaque point n'était pas forcément justifié, mais i peine un mois, même en cherchant bien, il n'aurait rien pu citer de cette liste. Celle des défauts de Marco. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait peut-être un peu idéalisé. Il n'était pas aussi parfait qu'il l'aurait laissé entendre il y a trois mois. Mais il avait beau lire et relire cette liste, il ne trouvait que cela plus charmant encore. Énervant, frustrant, certes, mais charmant. Il l'aimait encore plus même. Et en revenait à s'arracher les cheveux et se taper la tête contre le mur – toujours le même pauvre mur avec sa pauvre vie de mur – pour être amoureux d'un type aussi têtu.

On était vendredi soir, et ils étaient chez Marco. Dehors, il bruinait, aussi la mère de Marco enfilait un imperméable alors qu'elle discutait encore un peu avec son fils dans l'entrée. Jean regardait la scène du canapé du salon, tête entre ses bras croisés sur le dossier. Il fut surpris en plein matage par le père de famille qui descendait de l'étage. Jean se renfonça dans le canapé, l'air de rien, et l'autre homme vint s'asseoir à côté, saisissant ses chaussures pour les lacer. Il jeta entre temps un regard au petit-ami de son fils. Celui-ci avait une tête de déterré, le menton posé dans la paume de la main et le regard préoccupé. Il se pencha vers lui, parlant bas pour n'être entendu que de lui.

\- Ça ne va pas avec Marco ?

Jean se tourna vers l'autre, surpris. Il eut un petit sourire gêné.

\- Hein ? Non, tout va bien.

\- Sûr ?

\- Ouais, ouais… Je crois.

Le père sembla hésité, jetant un coup d'œil vers sa femme et son fils qui rigolaient d'un air complice tout en discutant d'il ne savait trop quoi.

\- Écoute, parle-lui, simplement. Et-

\- J'ai déjà essayé, il ne veut rien entendre ! S'énerva Jean à voix basse, sourcils froncés.

\- Il a mis six mois avec nous. Et encore, on l'avait déjà vu. Il restait quasiment tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre.

Jean fut surpris.

\- Comment vous savez que c'est ça le problème ?

\- Il nous en a parlé. Ça le préoccupe également, tu sais ? Il faut que tu le rassures, pas que tu lui balances tout à la figure.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, après un léger soupir.

\- Je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré quand il nous a parlé de toi, à vrai dire… Je ne l'ai jamais entendu parlé de la possibilité d'être avec un garçon, et franchement, je pensais qu'il ne doutait que parce qu'il était encore désorienté par ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais, en fait, depuis que tu es là, il est redevenu celui qu'il était avant, en quelque sorte. Et puis, je suppose que tu es plutôt quelqu'un de bien, donc, ça va. Parle-lui, tu vas trouver une solution, j'en suis sûr.

Jean lui fit une espèce de petit merci, se grattant la nuque. Son vis-à-vis se leva.

\- Et profite-en, vous avez la maison pour vous seuls, finit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de partir dans l'entrée.

Oh mon dieu. C'était quoi à l'instant ? Il n'avait quand même pas sous entendu… ? Si ? Jean vira au rouge cramoisi. C'était putain de gênant, beaucoup trop chelou. Son père à lui n'aurait jamais dit ça à Marco. Jamais. Trop gênant. Il se cacha le visage dans les mains, ne le ressortant que pour souhaiter une bonne soirée quand les parents de Marco partirent enfin.

Ce-dernier revint dans le salon, trouvant Jean le visage entre les mains, les coudes sur les genoux.

\- Je parie que mon père t'as dit un truc super gênant.

Jean lui lança un regard qu'il n'arriva pas à décrypter.

\- Tes parents sont anormaux.

\- Il a dit quoi.

Les yeux de Jean s'agrandirent, et il rougit à nouveau.

\- Rien du tout ! S'exclama-t-il bien trop rapidement, secouant les mains devant lui. Absolument rien ! Vraiment !

Marco ricana, mais laissa couler, passant à autre chose.

Ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls, et la soirée avait honnêtement bien commencée. Évitant le sujet qui fâche, ils avaient discuté, joué à un jeu sur console – et Jean avait accusé le brun de tricherie comme le mauvais perdant qu'il était –, regardé trois épisodes d'une série en commentant et en riant comme des baleines – surtout Jean, la baleine –.

La soirée déjà bien entamée, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était trop tard pour préparer un repas quelconque – ils avaient surtout la flemme, mais chut, hein – et commandèrent des pizzas.

Ils les attendirent affalés dans le canapé à regarder encore un épisode. Celui-ci toucha presque à sa fin quand la sonnette retentit.

\- Merde, juste à un super moment, attends, attends, je mets sur pause, fit Jean alors que Marco se levait en soupirant pour aller payer leur repas.

Il revint rapidement, et posa sur la table basse les pizzas. Jean relança l'épisode où ils s'en étaient arrêtés, et se jeta sur sa pizza, affamé qu'il était. Alors qu'il mordait dans sa première part, Marco se relevait, gêné.

\- Bon, je vais manger à la cuisine.

Jean fronça les sourcils, posant sa part, et se redressant.

\- Tu peux manger ici, c'est bon.

\- Jean-

\- Non, allez, reviens t'asseoir. Tu me ressors pas ton discours comme quoi on peut pas bouffer à côté, et tu poses ton cul sur ce coussin. Je regarderais pas, si tu veux. Si ça te gêne tant que ça…

\- Non. Non, on peut pas juste prendre ça à la légère. Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Moi je ne comprends pas ? S'énerva Jean en se levant, face à Marco.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne comprends rien.

Jean afficha une mine blessée.

\- Marco, ce n'est pas pour moi que je te demande ça. Ce n'est pas une sorte de curiosité malsaine ou… ou je ne sais quoi. On ne peut pas juste continuer comme ça. On ne va pas se disputer pour une foutue pizza. Je m'en fous de ton visage, et il est franchement temps que tu dépasses tout ça.

Jean agita ses bras, illustrant ses propos, puis il expira l'air de ses poumons dans quelque chose entre le rire et le soupir, continuant on monologue.

\- Et puis tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit et répété, mais tu es le mec le plus fantastique de la galaxie ! Que dis-je, de cette putain de dimension, et même celle d'à côté. Alors peu importe franchement ce à quoi tu ressembles, ça ne changera rien, jamais. Tu resteras encore et toujours l'Apollon sortit tout droit des chiottes publiques pour tuer ma pauvre hétérosexualité dans un cri d'agonie et de souffrance autour d'un café et d'un sirop à la fraise accompagnée de sa sublime paille rose en spirale, ok ? Même si c'est stupidement ridicule, comme tout ce qui fait ma vie, de toute façon…

Bon, il n'avait pas vraiment suivi le conseil qu'on lui avait donné. Il ne parlait pas avec lui, il lui balançait tout à la figure, encore. Mais Marco fit un léger sourire alors que Jean continuait son explication, détaillant étape par étape tout ce qu'il aimait et ce qui l'énervait chez lui.

Jean s'arrêta soudainement quand il vit ce que Marco était en train de faire. Il n'allait pas réellement… ? Si ? Ah. Apparemment. C'est étrange, mais maintenant que ce qu'il avait tant demandé arrivait, il n'arrivait pas à y croire, et surtout, il sentait à quel point il n'était pas prêt. Du tout. Mais serait-il jamais prêt ? C'est comme avoir un enfant, on est jamais prêt, mais on le fait quand même – et il pense vraiment n'importe quoi quand il panique –.

Le brun détachait son masque. Il hésita quelques secondes, le maintenant de sa main contre son visage, mais le laissa finalement tomber avec son bras le long de son corps. Son regard se planta dans celui de Jean, qui resta là, comme deux ronds de flan, la bouche entre-ouverte lui donnant ce petit air stupide qu'il arborait parfois et qui faisait rire Marco. Mais cette fois-ci, il était trop nerveux, en attente d'une réaction, pour rire de quoi que ce soit. Il sentait, voyait, les yeux de Jean le détailler, comme s'il pouvait à présent tout voir de lui. Il se sentit vulnérable sous ses yeux, là, le visage à découvert. Sa main tremblait et se resserrait autour du masque. Non, il ne devait pas fuir, il ne devait pas le remettre.

Son visage. Jean voyait son visage. En entier. Vraiment pour de vrai. Et c'était… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Peut-être un peu perdu. Il avait d'abord vu la peau, évidemment, d'une couleur différente de celle du côté droit. Légèrement rosée, sans tache de rousseur. Irrégulière. Marquée. Et puis, il y avait la paupière et la lèvre tombantes. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il referma la bouche, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Marco baissa le regard à ce moment-là, se précipitant pour remettre son masque, comme dans l'espoir d'effacer ces quelques instants, cette erreur.

* * *

BWOUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Je suis SADIQUE ! À la semaine prochaine, mordez-vous les doigts en attendant la suite, et maudissez-moi en commentaire pour être si cruelle !

Bonne fin de journée (nuit ?), au passage *fait un sourire innocent*


	20. Chapitre 19

Je vous remercie tous, énormément de m'avoir soutenus avec vos commentaires, vos vus, vos favoris, vos follows, tout ça tout ça. Beaucoup d'amour sur vous les gens, parce que je suis enfin arrivé au bout, même si ce fut laborieux o/ On se retrouve tout en bas, je laisse place à la fin du suspense… Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **~ Chapitre** **1** **9 ~**

Précédemment *petite musique de suspense* (la fille qui s'y croit trop xD Bref, je me chut) :

 _Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut une éternité, il referma la bouche, et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer._

 _Marco baissa le regard à ce moment-là, se précipitant pour remettre son masque, comme dans l'espoir d'effacer ces quelques instants, cette erreur._

Il avait une boule au creux de l'estomac, comme un caillou de plomb qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait cru pouvoir oublier avec Jean. Il avait replacé le masque qu'il n'aurait jamais dû ôter et s'apprêtait à le nouer à l'arrière de sa tête, les mains tremblantes. Il n'osait plus croiser les yeux du blond, de peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

\- Attends !

Il sursauta, et ses doigts lâchèrent le masque qui tomba au sol et fut projeté un peu plus loin dans son élan.

 _Oh non…_ pensa-t-il en le cherchant du regard. Il était trois mètres plus loin. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de le récupérer. Il commença à pivoter. Il devait fuir.

Jean se précipita, avançant de quelques pas pour attraper ses avant-bras, l'arrêtant en plein mouvement.

Marco tourna à nouveau les yeux vers Jean, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Puis ce-dernier lâcha ses bras, pour mieux saisir son visage à deux mains.

Et l'embrasser.

Pendant un moment, Marco ne put penser à quoi que ce soit, se laissant faire. Il ferma ensuite douloureusement les yeux.

C'était différent de toutes les autres fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Il n'y avait pas de désir, d'envie, de rire, de plaisir. Il n'y avait que du réconfort. Comme pour dire « tout va bien ». Et c'était comme s'embrasser pour la première fois.

Jean se détacha de lui, un peu brusquement, et le prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans son cou. Marco l'enlaça également, plus hésitant, après un moment de flottement.

\- Merci, fit Jean dans un souffle contre son oreille.

Un simple chuchotement, et c'est comme si soudainement toute la tension était retombée.

Jean se recula un peu, posant son nez contre celui de Marco pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'était flou, et il louchait un peu, mais il ne pouvait que sourire comme un idiot. Il lui fit un bisou esquimau dans un sourire rassurant devant le regard toujours incertain de son petit-ami.

\- Bon, je vais pas te dire que c'est magnifique, hein… commença-t-il à expliquer, et il vit le brun grimacer et détourner les yeux à cette remarque. Mais, franchement… Je m'attendais à pire. Genre, un bout tout noir, ou fondu, voire l'os de la pommette qui dépasse tu vois ? J'ai même regardé des photos sur Internet pour être sûr de m'être préparé à tout.

Marco haussa un sourcil – le droit, évidemment – et un rire silencieux soudain envahis son visage face au sérieux de la déclaration. Jean se recula un peu, le lâchant, surpris et admiratif. Il devait être empoisonné – encore ces foutues frites ? Il était sûr que, depuis le temps, elles n'avaient plus à faire effet… –, parce que malgré son visage, malgré sa brûlure, il le trouvait beau. Tellement beau.

\- Donc, on les mange ces pizzas ? Fit-il, changeant de sujet.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Jean zieuta du côté de Marco. Ils étaient toujours dans le canapé, les boîtes de pizzas étaient désormais vides sur la table basse, et ils étaient déjà à la saison suivante de leur visionnage de série.

Il admira un instant son visage de profil, éclairé par la lueur bleutée de l'écran. Ses fins cheveux bruns qui tombaient un peu sur son front, ses si beaux yeux, son nez droit, digne du plus parfait des Grecs, qu'il n'avait pas pu voir pendant tellement trop longtemps – quel sacrilège, sérieusement –, et sa bouche, avec parfois ses dents qui venaient mordre sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'il était pris dans l'action de l'épisode. Jean se laissa à penser qu'Eren avait totalement raison : il avait une tête de cheval en comparaison à celle de Marco, mais peu lui importait actuellement.

C'est avec une détermination nouvelle qu'il se glissa plus proche de Marco, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses pour pouvoir être confortablement tourné vers lui. Le brun sursauta un peu et regarda surpris Jean enfouir son nez dans son cou. Une des mains de l'attaquant remonta le long de son corps en l'effleurant à peine pour venir rejoindre le visage. Une bouche se colla contre son oreille.

\- Marco, il ne me semble pas avoir encore tout vu…

Et un doigt tira sur le col de son haut. Marco se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine, et essaya de s'écarter, mais cela ne fit qu'aggraver la situation. Il bascula contre l'accoudoir, et Jean suivit le mouvement, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, ses deux bras encadrant son visage. Une main taquine trouva enfin un passage pour aller glisser sur sa peau sous le t-shirt, et il frissonna. Jean regarda un instant la lèvre inférieure de Marco, à nouveau prise d'asseau par ses dents. Ce devrait être censuré, ce genre de choses. Il priait pour que Marco ne remarque pas à quel point cette simple vu pouvait l'exciter. Il se sentait vraiment comme un puceau, là – ah, mais, une seconde… Il était puceau, justement ! – Jean allait replonger la tête dans le cou de son apollon quand quelque chose frappa Marco comme une évidence.

\- Mon père t'as dit de profiter d'avoir la maison juste pour nous deux.

Et le visage de Jean se décomposant sous ses yeux fut hilarant, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à exprimer d'un grand rire alors que le blond se redressait, vexé, boudeur, et rouge.

\- Tu es pire que tes deux parents réunis, fit-il en croisant les bras.

Et Marco lui offrit le sourire le plus sublimissime de la galaxie – si, si, c'est possible et véridique, selon Jean tout du moins –, et retira soudainement son haut laissant à Jean une vue plutôt dégagée sur son torse. Jean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Puis il prit soudainement un air attentif, regardant ailleurs, comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- De quoi ?

Marco le regardait bizarrement, essayant de comprendre à quoi il jouait – parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à entendre de particulier actuellement, il en était plutôt certain –.

\- Ce cri.

Marco haussa un sourcil, sentant une connerie venir à trois kilomètre.

\- C'est mon homosexualité qui vient de se faire la malle, probablement pour rejoindre ma pauvre hétérosexualité agonisante, affirma Jean l'air terriblement sérieux et fataliste.

Cette fois, les sourcils de Marco se froncèrent, incertain de ce qu'il devait conclure de cette déclaration.

\- Tu m'as rendu marcosexuel, j'espère que tu es fier de toi, accusa Jean en le pointant du doigt.

Marco émit un son entre le rire retenu et le soupir d'exaspération. Il allait répondre « très, très fier, même » mais une bouche quémandeuse l'en empêcha. Tant pis, se dit-il en se laissant à nouveau basculer en arrière dans le canapé.

L'écran de la télévision était noir depuis un moment déjà, mais aucun d'eux n'y avait fait attention…

Pour longtemps encore, Jean bénirait les frites de la cantine qui le poussaient à avoir des vagues de gentillesse et de niaiserie pour un beau brun enfermé dans les chiottes publiques.

* * *

.

.

.

C'est la fin.

(pas du monde, juste de cette fiction, rassurez-vous xD)

Bref, ça fait bizarre de ce dire qu'elle est vraiment réellement finie pour de vrai dans la réalité réelle qu'est la nôtre. Si vous êtes gentils, je pourrais peut-être vous écrire un épilogue pour savoir un peu ce que sont devenus Jean et Marco, bien sûr, mais aussi les autres (je n'en ai pas beaucoup – du tout – parlé dans cette fin…).

En tout cas j'espère que cela vous a plu jusqu'au bout ! J'avais hésité à faire une bad end, sérieusement, mais… J'aime pas ça xD Ça m'aurait frustré de les faire se séparer comme ça :/ Ils sont trop mignons pour ne pas être ensembles, et ils sont déjà séparés si tôt dans le manga… Et rallonger plus le suspense… Si Jean avait fuit, cela aurait ressemblé à la situation après leur premier « baiser », donc ç'aurait été trop répétitif. Et que Marco fuit… Enfin, je ne me voyais pas rallonger plus, quoi. J'avais peur que cela fasse trop lourd – c'est censé être plus drôle que dramatique comme fiction, donc voilà –.

Bon, les commandes de fictions sont ouvertes (et totalement gratuites), sur les couples que vous voulez. Je préfère toujours écrire des UA, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. Étonnez-moi avec vos propositions et je comblerai vos besoins de lecture (enfin j'essayerais xD).


End file.
